Avalon
by lilahri
Summary: A few shifts in major events can result in huge changes in the world. This is the story of what might have happened had the Potters had twin boys. This is the story of the Boy-Who-Lived and his brother. This is the story of Charlus and Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

A young man, sixteen years old, sat on the floor of his family's living room. He wore a playful smirk on his face as he absently stroked his pet snake's head in his hand. The rest of his reptile's long body was draped around his neck and shoulders, wrapped around his stomach, and laying on his lap. The creature's large, twelve foot body was mostly black, with a back adorned by emerald colored diamonds outlined by silver. Its forked tongue slithered in and out of its mouth slowly, almost lazily, as if almost too tired or bored to actually hiss properly.

The boy abruptly threw his head back and laughed, unknowingly disturbing his snake's position. The reptile made its discomfort known as he glanced upwards, throwing the boy an agitated look.

*Sorry,* the boy hissed.

"What is that bloody snake saying about me now?" the boy's father asked.

The young man looked up with an unconvincing innocent expression that didn't fool anyone.

"Nothing Dad," he responded, trying to keep the innocent façade. It was broken, however, when a dubious smirk crept onto his face.

"Now listen here young man, if you and that ruddy snake don't start-"

"Adrian," the gentle voice of his wife cut in, "he's just having a bit of fun. Leave them alone dear, and go back to reading." When the boy's father returned to his book, his mother caught his eye and gave him a subtle wink, emitting a small chuckle from the boy which immediately made his father's head snap back up. The boy quickly changed the subject.

"Where's Adrianna?"

His father grunted and shrugged. Refusing to honor his son's question with a verbal answer after he and his snake continued to conspire against him and plot his demise. His mother rolled her eyes and her husband's antics and shared a knowing look with the boy.

"She's with Lydia."

"Really?"

"Yes, I believe so. I think they're with their trainers. She'll probably be back late tonight or tomorrow morning."

The boy nodded and went back to simply thinking and listening to Sheila's contented hissing.

The family's quiet evening was abruptly interrupted by insistent pecking at the window. His father nodded towards the glass pane and the boy scrambled up, easily carrying his 12 foot pet across the room to let the owl in. Once it was relieved of its burden, the bird left through the window it had come in.

"It's for me," he proclaimed quietly as he ripped the top open. "It's odd that she didn't stay for my response."

"Who's it from?" His mother questioned.

The boy smiled at her as he began to read the letter's contents. "Who do you think it's from?" He responded.

"What's it say?" His father grunted.

The boy kept reading though – either ignoring, or not hearing his father's inquiry. When he had finished, his hands fell limply at his sides, the letter falling to the ground. His usually carefree expression gave way to grim apprehension as he looked first at his concerned mother, and then held his father's gaze. As Adrian raised his left eyebrow, prompting his son to speak, the boy dropped his eyes to the ground for a split second before he raised them again and spoke.

"They found me."

* * *

A/N

Thank you so much for reading! I love reading AU stories, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Please let me know what you think!  
~Lilah


	2. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Two: Picture Perfect

A young boy, six years old, sat in his small bedroom on the top floor reading his favorite book. Harry Potter was a brilliant child, his parents had seen that when he was only a few months old. His eyes always had a look to them that said he understood everything, that he was absorbing it all and retaining it behind those glowing green orbs. For a baby, Harry was very calm and quiet, content to simply be held in the arms of his parents or uncles.

As Harry got older, he didn't change much. He learned to walk very quickly and talking wasn't too far behind. He had a thirst for knowledge and his curiosity often got him in trouble. When he learned to read, which of course, also came quickly, a new world opened up for Harry and he was rarely seen without a book in hand afterwards.

All in all, Harry was an extremely extraordinary child. Calm, quiet and brilliant.

His twin brother was a different story entirely.

Charlus Potter took every advantage possible to make his presence known. He screamed and cried into all hours of the night, demanding his parents' full attention for the majority of their time. He loved running around playing and took great joy in teasing his brother. Harry didn't mind it though. Charlus and Harry balanced each other out in every way: polar opposites, but also perfect complements.

In the eyes of the public, the Potter family was the perfect poster family for the wizarding world: a pureblood, working as a Ministry auror, who married a muggle-born working at St. Mungos as a healer. Their twin boys, who received opposite features from each parent, were happy, healthy and already showing signs of accidental magic by their first birthday. Their best friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Frank and Alice Longbottom, were all purebloods working for the Ministry, and the Potters were even kind enough to be charitable to a werewolf!

And then, on October 31, 1981, that picture perfect family really did become the wizarding world's poster family. The terror of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was finally stopped, and the one who reigned victorious over him was hailed as a hero.

Charlus Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived.

Of course, now we must return to the young boy reading in his room. Harry Potter was, of course, famous in his own right. He was the supportive younger brother of the Boy-Who-Lived after all. He could hardly go anywhere without being recognized and often had people stumbling over themselves trying to "help" him or do some favor for him. Of course, this was all in the hopes that when Charlus Potter became Ruler of All Things Magic (a title created just for him), Harry would put in a good word for them. Because, as everyone knows, it is just as important to be on good terms with those closest with the one in power as it is to be on good terms with the one actually in power. And no one was closer to Charlus than Harry.

The two of them, who were so adorably opposite and complementary as babies, were even more so as toddlers. They were the perfect troublemaking, yet innocent-looking, twosome. In the eyes of the wizarding world they could do no wrong. Even their parents tended to turn a blind-eye to any mischief they caused; especially Charlus.

Harry found it peculiar how a picture perfect family of four can turn into a picture perfect family of three. It was a gradual process, one that took a while for even Harry and Charlus to pick up on. And Harry knows that his parents didn't do it on purpose. They did not set out with the intention of neglecting their firstborn son or favoring their youngest, they simply fell to the temptations that come with being famous. After all, a spontaneous photo-op for the Daily Prophet while shopping in Diagon Alley was exponentially more popular when James and Lily held Charlus up between them, and Harry was off to the side. And it was only natural that they assumed Harry and Charlus would come down for dinner together (since they hardly left each others' sides), so Lily figured she only needed to call Charlus' name when dinner was ready. Eventually though, the pictures featured Harry less and less, and Lily began to forget to set a fourth place at the table.

By the time the boys were eight, Harry seemed to be invisible to everyone except for Charlus. Oh people still knew the name "Harry Potter" as the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, but the face that went along with that name began to fade in the minds of the public.

But Harry and Charlus stayed as close as ever. With Charlus being in the spotlight all the time, Harry was able to see what happened back-stage. Charlus trusted Harry's word above all others and Harry remained loyal to Charlus alone.

And so, when, a little over a month before their eleventh birthday, Harry and Charlus received acceptance letters to attend an elite school in Iceland, they made the hardest decision they would ever have to.

"You have to go Harry. This is a great opportunity."

"That doesn't justify me leaving you to deal with everything alone!"

"Harry, I'll be fine."

"As if."

"I'm not saying I don't need you, you know I do. But come on! Think about the things you'll learn! Work with me here Harry, I'm not used to being the logical one."

"Why can't you come with me?"

"Because I need to go to Hogwarts Harry! There are certain duties that I can't ignore, no matter how much I would love to. As the Boy-Who-Lived, I need to go to school with the people I'm supposed to be protecting, I need to have that stupid annual press conference, I need to be the Ministry's stupid poster boy. If I disappear for 8 years I'll never have the support of the public. Come on brother, you're the one that's drilled this into my head for years."

"I know. I just hate it."

"Yeah, me too."

"We'll keep in contact with each other, right?"

"Duh. That's what the mirrors are for."

"And if anything happens-"

"I'll let you know immediately."

"And we should ask Remus to prepare an emergency portkey just in case I need to come back quickly."

"Sure."

"And-"

"Harry! It'll be fine! Why are you so freaked out about this?"

"You won't forget about me will you?"

That made Charlus freeze and stare at his brother incredulously. Harry's eyes were fixed on the floor intently, and he refused to look up at his twin.

"Harry," Charlus started gently, "We're twins. I couldn't forget about you, even if I wanted to. I need you, Doofus."

Harry snorted and looked up at his brother. He suddenly felt silly for ever doubting the bond he and Charlus shared.

"And when you get back from this little summer camp-"

"It's not a summer camp. It's a seven year education from Avalon Academy."

"-nothing will have changed between us."

"Well, except for the fact that we'll be 18."

"Right, except for that."

"And that I'll be some sort of elite assassin and you'll just have a degree from Hogwarts."

"Hey! Hogwarts rocks!"

"And I'll most likely have a girlfriend."

"Well I'll probably have ten girlfriends. I am the Boy-Who-Lived." Charlus finished with a cocky smirk.

That made the twins pause, glance at each other, and then burst out in laughter.

"Gag me." Harry choked out.

"Yeah, that was stupid." Charlus agreed.

The boys looked at each other and silent communication that can only be understood by twins passed between them.

"So I'm really going to do this?"

"Let's get you packed."

* * *

A/N

I named Harry's brother "Charlus" because that was the name of James' father (most likely). I did some research on why Harry was named "Harry," but I couldn't find much on Potter family history. In what I did find on it, I didn't see any Potter named Harry. So in my story Harold was the name of Lily's father (I couldn't find ANYTHING on Lily's parents). So each of the twins was named after one of their grandfathers, and their middle names are their "fathers." Since Harry was born first he was named after James, and then Charlus was named after his godfather. Sirius is the godfather for both boys so that, if anything were to happen to James or Lily, he would have custody over both. Because of werewolf restrictions, James and Lily knew that Remus wouldn't be able to get custody, so he's more of an "honorary godfather."

I hope that helps my train of thought make sense to everybody.

Also, if you're wondering what I meant by "being charitable to a werewolf," I was simply writing that section from the public's point of view. Of course James and Lily didn't think of it like that at all since Remus was a genuine friend, but the wizarding public saw their friendship like that since they couldn't understand how the Potters could actually be friends with a werewolf.

Alrighty then, there's the first chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think of my story. This is my first fanfiction, so I would really appreciate any feedback you have. Thanks for taking the time to read this!  
~Lilah

P.S. I need a good nickname for Charlus. I was thinking Char, but I wasn't sure if that sounded too much like Cher. (And that would be kind of weird…) Then I was thinking Harry could just call him Chuck or Charlie, but again, I wasn't sure if those sounded stupid. Let me know what you think! Thanks again!


	3. Year One

Disclaimer: I don't own – hang on, let me check one more time… Nope. Dang it. I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Three: Year 1

**Dear Harry, #1**

**Happy Birthday to us! What did you do today? I got my Hogwarts letter! Well, actually I got both of our letters… but I just threw yours away. I hope you don't mind. Have you fixed the two-way mirror yet? How's school? Have you killed anyone? Do you like the owl that brought this letter? Her name is Hedwig. Mum and Dad got her for me for a birthday present. Isn't she gorgeous? I wasn't sure if she'd be able to find the school or not, but when I asked her if she could she just bit my finger as if she was insulted. Isn't that funny? And if you're reading this, I'm going to assume she found you. Of course, I have no way of knowing if you're reading this or not. I guess I won't know for sure until Hedwig comes back with either this letter or your response. I sure hope you can get letters though, otherwise we won't be able to talk! Unless you fix the mirror… or have you already fixed it? Did I already ask you that? Call me on it as soon as you fix it, ok? That way I'll know when you've gotten it fixed.**

**Ok brother, well I'm going to go eat our birthday cake. I'll be sure to eat double helpings to make up for the fact that you're not here! Oh the things I do for you. You can thank me later.**

**I miss you.**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #2_

_Wow, ok. Not only was that the choppiest letter I've ever read, but it was also the messiest handwriting I've ever seen. Please work on that._

_I hope we had a good birthday. Did James and Lily throw us a huge party? Did we make the front page of the Daily Prophet? Did anyone even notice that I wasn't there?_

_I told you Charlus, the mirror isn't broken, it just won't work from where my school is. But my teacher said that we'll be going to this town near the school every other weekend, and he thinks it might work from there._

_Your owl is beautiful. She is also very smart. I'm planning on getting a hawk soon, so we can take turns with our birds. Hedwig can fly here and back, and then the next time my bird can fly there and back. That way poor Hedwig won't have to make that trip every time._

_No, I have not killed anyone yet. And that's not really what this school is about. It's amazing Charlus, they're going to train us in martial arts, weaponry, and magic. When we graduate we __could__ become elite assassins, but that's not what this school is for. Does that make sense? A lot of graduates have become major political figures, educators, doctors and law enforcers. And after I graduate, they'll be able to say they have a graduate that is the personal advisor and bodyguard of the Boy-Who-Lived!_

_Good luck with starting Hogwarts soon! I just know you'll do great. Remember that these are the people who will either fight with you or against you as the years go on. Do not make powerful enemies. Make allies, but remember to make friends as well Charlus. Try not to let your fame get to your head. Be careful of those who will only see your scar, not you. Don't let the teachers treat you differently. Be wary of Dumbledore. Keep me updated on EVERYTHING!_

_Don't worry about us not talking Charlus. I'll call you from the mirror every other weekend and we can send letters back and forth whenever we want. Besides, we're twins, aren't we supposed to be able to communicate with our minds or something? We should work on that…_

_I found another book on Pureblood Politics that I'm going to read for you. You can thank me later. _

_I miss you too!_

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry, #3**

**No way! You think you'll be able to find me a personal advisor and bodyguard in your graduating class? Sweet! Let me know when you have a few candidates and I'll make the final choice. Haha! Just kidding!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't written in so long. August was so busy! The Prophet insisted on having a "Pre-Hogwarts Interview with the Potters" to keep the public satisfied while I'm off at school and "un-interviewable." Not to mention all the shopping I had to get done at Diagon Alley. Of course it was absolutely packed. It didn't help matters that the Daily Prophet printed the day I was planning on going shopping, so everyone kept staring at me or running up to me asking for my autograph. We ended up leaving and just going back another day.**

**Sirius and Remus knew you weren't at our party, but they also know where you are, so they didn't ask. Mum and Dad are oblivious to everyone that doesn't have a camera and a Quick Quill, so don't be offended that they didn't exactly ask about your whereabouts. Not that I would have told them anyways. Of course, when the reporters came, they sort of forgot it was our birthday at all until they wanted a picture with the "birthday boy;" nevermind that they planned our entire party without asking me anything. Of course, they still think I'm, like, 5 years old so they hardly ask my opinion on anything.**

**Hogwarts is great! It's everything Mum and Dad said it would be and more! I've met so many new people! Don't worry I'm following all your rules… opps, I mean, "suggestions." Neville asked about you while we were on the train, but I just told him you are going to a different school. He let it drop at that, good old Neville. I also met Draco Malfoy. I think he may be one of those that never really become a "friend," but is more of an "ally," like you were talking about. That's good though right? He's gunna have a lot of power. I also met Ron Weasley (I'm hoping to keep him as an acquaintance – he couldn't stop staring at my scar) and a muggleborn named Hermione Granger. They're both in my house. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, I got sorted into Gryffindor! Isn't that great? Mum and Dad were thrilled of course.**

**No one has really looked that deeply into your disappearance. Mum and Dad haven't really asked about you too much, but once they do I'll just tell them you ran away because you didn't get your Hogwarts letter. Other than that, I'm just letting rumors do all the work. It was rather hilarious, after you didn't show up when your name was called everyone started speculating where you were. Did you know that you joined the Death Eaters? Either that or Mum and Dad have you locked in the basement, it's still up for debate. I'll keep you updated on what you're doing.**

**I ate a treacle tart at the welcoming feast, just for you! You're welcome.**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #4_

_It great to hear you're enjoying Hogwarts so much! Yeah, I don't have too many nice things to say about Ron Weasley. Whenever I've seen him he is always very obnoxious and rude. Draco Malfoy will be a powerful ally and Neville has always been a good friend. Try to make friends in each of the houses and promote unity!_

_It's only the second month of school and these classes are already extremely difficult. It's great! I'm also really enjoyed my martial arts practices. And learning about the different weapons in Avalon's arsenal is simply fascinating! We don't get to choose which one we want to master until next year though. Until then we learn the basics on them all. I'll give you details on them when I talk to you this weekend._

_Wow! I'm flattered that people find me a worthy subject for rumors. Do feed them a bit, would you? Perhaps let it slip that I am actually a squib and have been disowned! Or you could say that I am so powerful that Hogwarts simply wasn't enough, and so I am at an elite academy in Iceland! Who would ever believe that?_

_How are your classes? Anything interesting? How's having Snape as a teacher? Is he awful to you?_

_I did an extra credit essay in my Wizard History class with you in mind. I know, I'm the best brother ever; you don't have to remind me (but you can if you really want to)._

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry, #9**

**Hey brother! How was your Halloween? Mine was fun. We had a huge feast where there was pumpkin pie, lots of pumpkin juice, cauldron cakes, Honeyduke's Best, a troll that broke into the school and got defeated by the teachers, chocolate frogs and Fred and George (the Weasley twins) even snuck in some Butterbeer from Hogsmeade! It was great.**

**Classes are still going well. I think my favorite is Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She's fantastic! I also really enjoy learning about potions, but Snape is ****still**** taking his grudge against dad out on me. Defense is a joke. Professor Quirrell has no idea what he's talking about. At first I thought it was just "beginning of the year" jitters, but no. I can only understand about a tenth of what he says. And even what I do understand is rubbish. Charms is a lot of fun too, I can see why it was Mum's favorite. We had our first flying lesson a couple of weeks ago and you'll never guess what happened. McGonagall made me Gryffindor's seeker! I'm supposedly the youngest seeker in a century. Dad nearly strangled Mum out of excitement (at least that's what she said in her letter).**

**I've gotten closer with Hermione and Neville; they're both going to be great friends. And surprisingly, Draco and I get along really well too. I think the fact that I know Pureblood etiquette was a selling point. I don't know if we'll ever really be friends, but I know we won't be enemies. In fact, it was Draco that convinced me to not go after the troll on Halloween. You see, Hermione wasn't at the feast and so I wanted to find her and warn her about the troll; but Draco reminded me that I could just inform the teachers. So I did, and they ended up finding Hermione right before the troll did. Since then, Hermione and I have gotten a lot closer. Ron is… I'm not sure how to describe him. I feel like there's a chance we could have been good friends, but he can't get over the fact that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. It's really frustrating.**

**I'm heading down to dinner now, that pudding is just calling my name! Don't worry, I'll have a scoop for you too.**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #10_

_If I ever meet Draco I'll be sure to thank him for saving my brother's life. I can't believe you even thought about going after a troll on your own! I understand your worry for a friend, but you must also always keep in mind who you are and what your responsibilities are to the wizarding world._

_That being said, my Halloween was boring in comparison. We had a feast with wonderful treats, but no troll. However, after the feast everyone (at least everyone who isn't totally lame) gets dressed up and we have a big costume party. It was great! I colored my hair red and spelled my eyes hazel and went as you! Everyone thought it was hilarious._

_I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying your classes. Perhaps you should have Draco speak to Professor Snape on your behalf, or perhaps you should arrange a private meeting with him and discuss his problems with you. If he even spends 5 minutes talking to you he'll see you are nothing like James. If he refuses to see reason then you just need to do your very best in his class, so that there are minimal confrontations. At least then you'll know you did everything you could._

_You always were a great flyer and I know how much you love Quidditch. I'm very happy that you've made the team and I'm very proud of you. Just promise me you'll __attempt__ to be careful, yeah? That's all I ask._

_I'll talk to you this weekend on the mirrors, after I finish analyzing last year's press conference and putting together prep for the Holiday one that's coming up soon._

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry, #15**

**How'd you like your Christmas gift? I figured you'd need some sort of companion to talk to during your winter Holiday. She's a Magical Black Diamond Python. Supposedly, the magical species can grow up to 15 feet! I thought she was gorgeous, so I figured you would too.**

**Thank you so much for my new necklace. It's real neat!**

**I hope you're having a good Christmas Harry. I wish you were here so that we could open presents together and listen to those muggle carols that mum is always playing. It's not the same without you.**

**I'll be sure to eat extra of Mum's Christmas pie for you!**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #16_

_Happy Christmas! I loved your gift and I've decided to name her Sheila. And, Dumb Dumb, that "necklace" that I gave you was a pendant that I found in an old shop here. If you look at the engravings you can see the old Potter family crest. I researched it and found that it was a Potter family heirloom supposed to be worn by the eldest son. I have the family ring though, so I figured I would let you have this one. I put some protective wards on it as well._

_I miss you too. I'm having a great Christmas though. It would be better if you were here, I would love for you to meet this family! I have this friend from my politics class named Adrianna and she invited me to spend Christmas with her family! Her parents are so nice! They've really made me feel welcome. I wish we could've been together though._

_Remus and Sirius sent me 2 volumes of Wizarding Law books, so I'll read one of them for you._

_~Harry_

_Dear Charlus, #28_

_Please tell me that the rumors I'm hearing around Avalon about that Quirrell Professor being possessed by Voldemort, trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, and being stopped by you, Hermione and Neville, are all completely false and have no grounds for justification._

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry, #29**

**How is it that students all the way over in Iceland know the details of what happened, but everyone around Hogwarts still think we went to the Third Floor Corridor for a prank and then found Quirrell doing some dark ritual and then got Snape to come and save us?**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #30_

_Please. This is a school full of elite assassins who are trained to know what's going on everywhere at all times. Hogwarts is a bunch of kids who like to make up rumors and spread them around for the fun of it._

_So I'm guessing that the lack of defense or objection of any kind is confirmation that that's what actually happened? Were you injured at all? Why didn't you tell me you knew he was going for it when we talked on the mirrors last weekend? Did you at least talk to Draco about it too?_

_You've made me so stressed that I refuse to read the new "Wizard's Duel" Rulebook for you._

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry, #31**

**Yes that's what happened. I only received minor injuries. I didn't think he would go for it while Dumbledore was still here, so it wasn't until Dumbledore got called away that I realized he was going for it. Not to mention I wasn't even sure who it was that I needed to watch. I knew it wasn't Snape, but I didn't suspect Quirrell at all. Yes, I informed Draco when we made the plan, and I had him go and get Snape. After that I just needed to keep Quirrell busy and stone free until Snape got there. And then Snape and I fought Quirrell and he ended up dying when he tried to touch me. So see? It really wasn't all that dangerous. Stop worrying so much.**

**I am sorry that I've caused you so much stress, I'll eat 2 extra treacle tarts and the feast for you as my apology.**

**-Charlus**

* * *

A/N

So that's basically how I'm going to go through the years at Hogwarts. The next chapter is going to be even more condensed (Years 2-4 in one chapter) but I did more letters for Year One to give you all an idea of what they're like. Also, the numbering of each is to make it apparent that there were letters in between the ones I wrote out, but I only put in the ones that were written about major events. As you can see, Charlus is basically going through the same things as Canon Harry but with slight differences.

I understand that a lot of you may be upset that I'm not going into detail with Harry or Charlus' schooling, but that would end badly – trust me. If I know my writing (which I do), I know that, if I attempted to give more description than this, I would get way too caught up in minor issues. I would start rambling with descriptions for everything and I would take _forever_ to actually get into the plot. Besides, I always get frustrated when I'm reading AU fanfiction and they spend chapters and chapters (sometimes entire stories) to explain what happened when it really wasn't all that different from canon. I don't mind it when it really is very different and they really do need 15 chapters to explain all the differences, but as you can see, there aren't that many differences in my story concerning Charlus' years at Hogwarts. And so I, being the kind and caring author that I am, do not want to put you, my wonderfully faithful readers, through long and boring chapters full of tedious descriptions. Feel free to thank me by reviewing! =)

Now, Harry's years at Avalon are, of course, very different than anything canon. But again, I don't trust myself to go into detail. If something relevant to the plot needs to be addressed later on I will provide flashbacks of Harry's schooling. But those will most likely be few and far between. Feel free to use your imagination to fill in the gaps.

Alright, so I'm getting a bit desperate for feedback. I'm _very_ happy that this story is getting some traffic; some of you have put it on your alerts and a couple of you have even put it on your favorite list. However, I REALLY need reviews to get an idea of what people think of my story. So here's the deal – **when I get 10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter**. Easy enough right? You have 3 chapters to review on, so it really shouldn't be difficult.

As always, thank you for reading!

~Lilah


	4. Years Two and Three

Dislcaimer: Seriously, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Four: Years 2 and 3

**Dear Harry- #35**

**My summer is going alright. Mom and Dad are freaking out about what happened at the end of the year, so they're being even more overprotective than usual. They almost didn't let Neville come visit! But I finally convinced them that it was ok and he came over a few days ago. He told me to tell you hello from him. So… "Hello!" -From Neville.**

**What about you? You mentioned you were going to your friend's house for the summer right? How's that going?**

**You know Harry, you could come home if you wanted to. I know our plan was to pretend you ran away (or just let everyone speculate), but we could change it! We're good at improvising. And Mum and Dad believe whatever I tell them anyway. I just don't think I'll be able to keep this up for another 6 years! I miss you too much already.**

**There are times when I wonder how Hogwarts would be different if you were here with me. Sometimes I change situations in my head and imagine what would've happened if you had been there.**

**I know it's silly, but… I dunno. Forget it.**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #36_

_It's not silly. I know exactly what you mean. We're twins; we're supposed to do everything together. I know school would be awesome if we were together and I know the adventures we would find ourselves in would also be awesome, but I also know that what we're doing is what we need to be doing._

_I need to stay at Avalon._

_You need to be at Hogwarts._

_The fact that we won't be together for another few years won't change the fact that we're twins. You will always be my very best friend. So stop freaking out._

_I will always love you brother._

_Anyways, enough of the mushy stuff. Yes, I'm staying at Adrianna's this summer. Don't get excited, she's just a friend. Seriously. I met her in our politics class and we got in a huge debate about house elf rights. We've been great friends ever since. She's the one that invited me to stay at her house during Christmas break last year. That's when I met her parents. They invited me to stay with them this summer. They're fantastic._

_Don't worry about James and Lily. They'll get over it._

_Be safe._

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry – #43**

**Have you ever heard about the Chamber of Secrets? It's an old legend her at Hogwarts about some secret chamber built by Slytherin before he got kicked out of the school for wanting all muggles and muggleborns dead. At least, that's what I gathered from Professor McGonagall, Binns and Mum and Dad. I figured I would ask you and find out the real story.**

**Anyways, apparently it's been "opened" and "enemies of the Heir" need to "beware." At least, that's what the message written in blood said. Draco said he had no idea who the Heir of Slytherin could be. He doesn't know of anyone currently in his house that's powerful enough.**

**Other than that, everything's pretty quiet here at Hogwarts. Besides the fact that our defense teacher is a fraud, I keep hearing voices in the wall and Ron's little sister won't leave me alone.**

**How're things over there in Ice Town?**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #44_

_I am still trying to __not__ panic after reading your last letter. Let me see if I've got this straight: You have the Heir of Slytherin in Hogwarts right now. He's opened the Chamber of Secrets. He's threatened all of his "enemies" in a message written in blood. You're hearing voices. And you have a defense teacher who doesn't know what the bloody hell he's talking about. Not to mention you have a crazy fan girl._

_I'm feeling really confident in Hogwarts security._

_Let's see, to answer your question: yes, I have heard of the Chamber of Secrets. It was indeed built by Salazar Slytherin, however that is nothing exciting since each founder built a room for themselves and their future heirs within Hogwarts. Be very discerning when people speak of Slytherin. The prejudice surrounding that house has been clouding wizards' perceptions for centuries. In all honesty, I'm not surprised a majority of Slytherin's "go bad" as they say. After all, the rest of the school ostracizes and isolates them so they really don't have much of an option. Besides, not every bad wizard or witch comes from Slytherin; we know that better than most._

_Also, I may have some information that will be relevant in your search for the Heir of Slytherin. You see, you already know who it is; you're just thinking too much into it. Voldemort has never kept it a secret that he is the only one left in the Slytherin line. In fact, quite the opposite, he bragged about his heritage often, making sure that everyone knew he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin. So, unless Voldemort has some kid that we are unaware of (there's a disturbing thought), there must be some student who is acting on Voldy's behalf. What I don't know is how they would be granted access to Slytherin's Chamber._

_It's IceLAND Charlus. And things are great. Adrianna and I are working on a project for our Magical Creature Government class. We got to interview a vampire, a goblin and a centaur! It was so much fun! We also got to pick which weapon we would like to specialize in for our muggle defense course; I chose this pair of twin broadswords. I would also like to become skilled in using throwing knives. Adrianna favors the bow and is also learning to wield a staff. Her best friend, Lydia, whom I also have become close to, has chosen single sword fighting._

_How're Neville, Hermione and Draco doing? Have you talked to our godfathers lately? Are they alright?_

_Don't be stupid brother._

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry – #51**

**This is getting ridiculous. Another student was petrified last night. Everyone thinks I'm the Heir, despite the fact that the Potter line has never crossed with Slytherin's. No one here listens to reason! Of course, the fact that the boy who just got petrified is a pesky firstie who hasn't stopped taking my picture and annoying the bullocks out of me since the welcoming feast isn't helping my case. Also, the fact that the entire school now knows I'm a Parselmouth doesn't help me at all either.**

**I'm narrowing down what the monster might be though. Or rather, Hermione's narrowing it down while I attempt to contribute. It has to be some sort of snake since I'm the only one who can hear it, but it would have to be huge! Do any other creatures speak Parseltongue?**

**You'll never believe it! The other day in Potions class Ron was trying to tamper with Hermione's and my potion (apparently I'm a "slimy Slytherin" who needs to be "taught a lesson") and he almost succeeded (surprisingly). But just before he did, Snape grabbed him and took away 30 points! I'll admit, it sucked losing the points, but the fact that Snape did it in defense of me made it totally worth it! Afterwards he graded our potion as "Acceptable"! That NEVER happens! Especially to me! Even Draco said it was pretty crazy.**

**Try not to freeze over there!**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #64_

_"Another uneventful end of the year"? Are you insane? How did Dumbledore not know there was a Basilisk sleeping under the school? How did no one notice Ginny Weasley becoming possessed? Why didn't you take a __competent__ teacher down with you? You could have been killed! You should have been killed! It's nothing short of a miracle that you survived!_

_I swear Charlus, you will be the death of me. I nearly had 3 heart attacks while I read your last letter. I'm beginning to believe I should go to Hogwarts with you, otherwise you won't survive until graduation._

_I'm glad you're safe now._

_Try not to get killed this summer._

_I love you._

_~Harry_

_P.S. I was just kidding about attending Hogwarts with you. I doubt __I'd__ survive until graduation. ;)_

* * *

_Dear Charlus, #72_

_I don't care what is going through your head right now,_

_**DO NOT LEAVE POTTER MANOR.**_

_Not until Hogwarts. Have James or Lily get your supplies, always have one of them, or Sirius, or Remus with you at the manor at all times. Allow them all to be overprotective for the rest of the summer, but put your food down if they try to keep you from Hogwarts. I don't care how many wards surround the manor, Hogwarts has more. You'll be safe there (as safe as you can be at least…)._

_Don't underestimate him. _**_Pettigrew __is __dangerous_**_._

_I'll call you on the mirrors as soon as I can._

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry - #85**

**This year has definitely been my favorite so far! I've gotten over the fact that it's Moony teaching me and I'm able to simply appreciate the fact that he is a great teacher. I'm finally learning something in Defense! Surprisingly, my least favorite part (besides the dementors of course) of this year has been having Dad here. I know he and Sirius were sent as protection, and the dueling club they're running is fantastic, but it's still… frustrating I guess.**

**I always thought Snape was exaggerating when he described Dad. After all, Mum, Dad, Remus and Sirius didn't make the Marauders' rivalry with Snape seem so bad. But seeing him here, and seeing him interact with Snape firsthand… I don't know Harry. I suppose I figured that I would only ever feel ashamed of how he treated you and how he acts around reporters… but here, I'm seeing a totally different side to him. He provokes Professor Snape all the time! For no reason! Sirius was going along with it in the beginning, but even he got sick of it. Dad's just being ridiculous!**

**I think Snape is beginning to see how different Dad and I are. Who knows, maybe we'll become best friends after this! Just kidding. That will never happen. Don't ever tell anyone I said that.**

**I miss you.**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #86_

_The problem with James is that he's back at Hogwarts. He's back at the place where he never had to grow up._

_For 7 years he was the leader of a group that could do anything they wanted. They were popular among fellow students and were adored by the teachers. They got away with everything with nothing more than a slap on the hand and a detention._

_And then they had to graduate and got thrown into a world in the midst of a war where they had to grow up fast or die. Since then, all James has known is the war. He fought against it as an auror. He became partly responsible for the end of it through you. And he's still dealing with the aftermath of it, especially now with Pettigrew on the loose._

_Because it's been either one extreme or the other, James doesn't know how to act normal. Now that he's back in Hogwarts, he doesn't know how to __not__ be James Potter the Leader of the Marauders. Just like, in the midst of a battle, he wouldn't know how to not be James Potter, Head Auror. And just like, when cameras are flashing at him and reporters are firing off questions, he doesn't know how to not be James Potter the father of the Boy-Who-Lived._

_I'm not saying this justifies his behavior, quite the opposite actually; I'm just trying to help you understand your father._

_I'm glad you're enjoying Defense with Professor Moony! Tell him and Padfoot I say hello! I miss you too brother._

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry - #97**

**Wow! I thought you weren't going to get your mastery in your weapon of choice until your 6****th**** or 7****th**** year! If you got it by the end of next year… that'd be wicked.**

**Well I finally got my patronus to take on a corporal form. The funny thing is that I have no idea what it is. I mean, I think I know what creature it is, but I have no idea why I would see that creature as a protector. Even Moony was stumped. It's crazy really. A mystery. Completely mind-boggling.**

**Let's see, other than that, the end of this year was very uneventful – and I'm actually being serious this time. The highlight for me was probably the fact that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. Mum and Dad are a little nervous about me coming home with Pettigrew on the run, but since no one has seen any sign of him since he escaped last summer they figured it would be safe. They're having some extra wards put up around the house though, just in case.**

**Are you spending the summer with Adrianna and her family again? Where do they live anyways?**

**I'll talk to you this weekend!**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #98_

_I know exactly what you want me to say. So I will not give you the satisfaction of asking what form your patronus takes. If you want me to know, you'll just have to tell me._

_Congratulations on winning the Quidditch Cup! I bet that captain of yours was ecstatic. Did Gryffindor win the House Cup too?_

_Yes I'm staying with Adrianna again. Her parents have designated the guest room as mine now – they even let me decorate it! They're the best Charlus; I hope you get to meet them soon. Adri and her parents are originally from England, but they moved to Danske (the wizarding village by our school) when Adri was 5 – that's when her dad started working for Avalon Academy._

_I find it odd that Pettigrew hasn't shown his rat face anywhere since he escaped. What's he doing? Why did he escape if it wasn't to kill you? (Sorry, that was harsh, but you know it's true) Don't get me wrong – I'm eternally grateful that you had a safe school year, it just makes me wary. Pettigrew is the type to hide behind those more powerful than him, people who will protect him and make him look important. I'm just worried who that is._

_Sorry, I don't mean to trouble you. Don't dwell on it this summer, just have fun doing whatever it is you do cooped up with James and Lily and our crazy godfathers._

_I miss you._

_~Harry_

__

_

* * *

_

A/N

I had originally planned on having Years 2 through 4 in this chapter, but then Year 4 became way longer than I anticipated, and so I broke it off and gave it a chapter of it's own.

Well my faithful readers, I am disappointed. All I asked for was for a measly 10 reviews. And I only got 5. This is such a sad story. Pitiful really. I was planning on making everyone wait until I got another 5 reviews, but I already had the chapter written and I was getting antsy to post it. So I decided to just ignore what I said about waiting and just posted it anyways. Don't' expect this to happen again though! I really want to get a good amount of reviews before I post again.

You all should be ashamed of yourselves. In order to not feel ashamed, you should review. Or you could just review to get me to shut up about how pathetic I am. Whatever your reason it, I don't care. As long as you review.

Well, after some debate (that occurred in my head) I have decided that next chapter is NOT going to be all letters. It's going to have some letters, but the second half will have more detail. I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think! It's almost all finished, so once you guys review, I'll post it. (I would like the number of reviews to hit 15, sound good?)

Love you all! And, as always, thank you for taking the time to read this!

~Lilah


	5. Year Four

Disclaimer: I know you all think I'm actually J.K. Rowling under a pen name and I'm writing Harry Potter fanfiction because I just miss writing Harry Potter so much, but I'm not. Sorry to disappoint. And since I'm not J.K. Rowling, I claim no ownership for Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Five: Year 4

_Dear Charlus, #100_

_Are you being serious? James and Lily are actually letting you go to the Quidditch World Cup? I suppose I understand that it's a bit difficult to deny an invitation from the Minister himself, but I guess I just thought they wouldn't let you go ANYWHERE this summer. I know how excited you must be though, so I'm happy for you. I know I don't have to tell you to be careful, but I'll tell you anyways: BE CAREFUL._

_The rest of my summer is going to be pretty interesting I think. Adrian and Anya (Adrianna's parents) were invited to be ambassadors for Avalon at the Annual Magical Creature Convention in France. (They both attended Avalon and Adrian is on the Board of Governors) I guess this Convention is where Avalon gets a lot of names for future recruits. Anyways, since they're going to that, Adrianna and I contacted our trainers who agreed to hold special summer training sessions for us! Isn't that great? Adrian and Anya are going to be gone for almost the rest of the summer, so Adrianna and I are just going to be staying at the school and getting trained during the day. I'm hoping that, with this extra training, I'll be able to master the broadswords by Christmas. That way, I'll be able to start mastering the sai at the start of 2__nd__ term._

_Let me know how the World Cup goes! I think I'm rooting for Bulgaria, but I'd be fine if Ireland won. I have no doubts that Viktor Krum will catch the snitch though._

_Cheer extra loud for me!_

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry - #101**

**I'm sure you've heard and read all about what happened at the Cup, but I wanted you to hear from me that I was not hurt and I'm completely safe. But it was awful Harry. I knew the Death Eaters were cruel, but until last night it all seemed… distant. Sure I've dealt with crazy defense teachers and stuff like that, but to see wizards who were actual supporters of the monster that I'm destined to fight… I guess it just hit me in a way that I wasn't expecting – especially at a quidditch game. I don't know Harry, I'm just not ready. Will I ever be ready? What if I can't do it? What if I fail and let everyone down?**

**Anyways, other than the awful ending, the Quidditch Cup was fantastic! Mum, Dad and I sat up in the Minister's box with the Malfoys and (surprisingly) the Weasleys. Barty Crouch's elf was there, but the seat next to her remained empty the whole game. It was a lot of fun having Draco up there with me. We were able to discuss the different techniques of Krum (did I tell you that Draco was made Slytherin's seeker in our second year?) and even had a private bet between us on the outcome of the game (I won of course). Ron was an arse, but what else is new? Fred and George gave their version of the game's commentary, which provided all of us with entertainment during the whole game (as if the game itself wasn't entertaining enough). The twins are great, by far my favorite Weasleys. If you were here we could have a prank war with them! I have no doubt that we would win (we are the sons of a Marauder) but it would be so much fun! That is, unless that assassin school of yours have made you a coldhearted fun sucker who can't appreciate a good prank anymore. It hasn't, right? You better not let that ever happen.**

**You do realize that it's summer, don't you Harry? During summer you're not supposed to want to do extra training so that you can have more work during the school year. If you do have extra training sessions, it should be so that you don't have as many later on, not so that you can do even MORE extra training sessions. Goodness Harry, sometimes I wonder how we're related! Must I teach you everything about being a proper kid?**

**Well I hope you're having fun with that Adrianna girl. Have you admitted to her how you feel yet? Declared your undying love? Asked her to marry you? Because if you don't, I will! She sounds pretty cute. Put in a good word for me, would you? Thanks bro, I owe you one!**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #106_

_Well, I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of the Imperious Curse being thrown around like candy, but I can understand why your professor would believe it to be important. I am sorry you were embarrassed in front of the class, but it seems like it wasn't as bad as your classmates, right? And the fact that you recognized the feeling as foreign is actually a huge first step in throwing it off. Most people simply accept the freedom the curse offers and never even try to deny it. You'll get it soon brother, I'm sure of it._

_Rubbish. All those rumors are ridiculous. Durmstrang is not a "Dark Arts School," they just learn more about them then students at Hogwarts do. And don't underestimate Beauxbatons, those girls can be vicious. You know Chuck, this could be a great opportunity for you to befriend these people. It'll be important for you to get some support from other countries, not just Britain, and you may not have another chance like this. I don't know, just an idea._

_Who do you reckon will be the Hogwarts champion?_

_For the last time, I don't like Adrianna. She's becoming like a sister to me. So no, I will NOT give her a kiss from you._

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry, #111**

**That's what I said! This can't be legal! It's a magical competition for ADULTS! I'm only FOURTEEN! How do they expect me to survive through this? I swear I didn't put my name in! But they said that I entered into some sort of "magically binding contract" since I had actually written my name on the paper that got submitted. Which is something else that didn't make sense to me: is it really that easy to bind someone into a magical contract? It's that easy to screw someone over? I swear, sometimes I hate magic.**

**Harry what do I do? Nearly no one in this entire school believes that I didn't cheat in some way or another. I don't want to compete! I don't want "eternal glory!" All of this is rubbish. But I can't find a way out of this; Remus and Sirius were looking for loopholes, but they couldn't find any. Oh, not to mention that Mum and Dad think it's a great opportunity. I know! Trust me – I know exactly what you're thinking: "Of all the times for them NOT to be overprotective!" So to wrap it all up, since neither of my parents are contesting it, and my name was entered in, and the Goblet chose me, I'm screwed.**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #112_

_Please don't think of me as a bad brother, or disloyal to you in any way, or condoning James and Lily's behavior, or supporting Ministry idiots, but sometimes (more often than is fair in your life) we must do what we have to, for we have no other choice. I wish I could tell you something different, but I can't. I'm not going to sugarcoat this and I'm not going to lie to you._

_This sucks._

_This year will probably be the most challenging so far. Your support will be minimal, but please know that that support includes me – always. The tasks you have to go through will be daunting and deadly, and I will help you in any way that I can. This is your reality, as much as I wish it wasn't. I hate that you have to go through this, but we have no choice._

_This year will play a large part in defining who you are Charlus; it will reveal who your real friends are, who you can truly rely on. And even if it appears that you don't have people supporting you or that you have no friends left, don't give up. Never give up, because that will never be true. You will always have people to help you Charlus. You are not alone. Do not attempt to bear this burden by yourself._

_I'm here for you brother. Please know that. If you wish it, I will leave Avalon and go to Hogwarts with you this year. (I can't believe I just said that) And I actually am serious this time. Just say the word._

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry, #113**

**You always know just what to say, don't you? You always know what I need to hear, when I need to hear it. Even when I don't want to hear. Actually, most often when I don't want to hear it.**

**Thank you Harry. And while I would love to have you with me, it would be unwise. We have to stick to the plan. I need to go through this without leaning on you as crutch too heavily. Of course I'll still require your help, I'll always require your help, but like you said: this year will define a large part of me. And I'm ready.**

**I'll keep you updated. (Even though I'm sure your school's little assassin spies already know more than I do… haha)**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #122_

_A Yule Ball? That sounds… fun. Which one of your 3 girlfriends are you going to take? Or are you going to take all three? According to Skeeter's articles they don't know about each other (scandal!) so that could get messy brother. Better not risk it. Of course, I would say you should just skip the Ball entirely, but the Champions have to start the dance… bummer. Good thing Lily made us take dance lessons as children, right? Well actually, it was more of you taking dance lessons while I sort of watched. Oh well, minor details!_

_Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing you. I agree, it is a very big deal who you ask to this Ball. It comes down to whether you want to be political, or have fun (you can hardly ever get both). As your advisor, I might suggest being political you and asking a girl from an influential pureblood family: Greengrass, Burke, MacDougal or Brown. There are also other political options such as Susan Bones (her Aunt Amelia is on the Wizengamot) or Luna Lovegood (her father is editor of the Quibbler). But in all honesty Charlus, as your brother, ask whoever it is you would have most fun with. To hell with politics! (I can't believe I just said that, what would Adrianna say? haha)You've been working your arse off this whole term! Have fun! Let loose! You deserve it._

_Send me pictures!_

_~Harry_

**Dear Harry, #129**

**I'm not sure what sort of connections or resources you have over there, but do you think there's any chance you could get your hands on some gillyweed for me? Neville's almost positive it'll last me the hour, and Draco said Snape has some in his stores, but I'd rather not get on the bad side of Snape right now. He's been in a foul mood these last few months. I figured I'd check with you.**

**Thanks for help with the clue Harry. Cedric's hint wasn't all that clear, but hey, he tried. Of course, he was just trying to repay me for warning him about the dragons (again – thanks for that) but it's the thought that counts, right? Cedric's actually a great guy. I wish he was the only Hogwarts champion – I feel like I'm stealing his thunder. I know I was upset he asked Cho to the Yule Ball, but I'm over that. She's way too quiet for me. She and Cedric are perfect for each other. Besides, Demelza was a great date! We had loads of fun! Of course, we mainly just talked about Quidditch the whole time… but that's what I call loads of fun! And she was fine with us not dancing much, which I was very thankful for. Sorry, I know I already told you all this, so I'll stop rambling.**

**You want to know something weird? I didn't really think anything of it until Hagrid mentioned him, and even then it didn't bother me until Neville said something too; Professor Moody is helping me – a lot. Hagrid said he tried to convince him to show me the dragons, but the night he wanted to show me I was with Hermione and Neville in the library researching dragons because by then you had already told me. And just last night, Neville showed me an article in a herbology book he had that explained the effects of gillyweed; and then he confessed that Professor Moody had given him the book.**

**We're talking on the mirrors next weekend after the Second Task, right?**

**-Charlus**

_Dear Charlus, #146_

_Just stay calm. You've been practicing with Hermione, Neville and Draco for MONTHS! The thing I would be most worried about is the other champions trying to sabotage you (and each other), but you're on good terms with all of them (you're too charming and charismatic for you own good)! And I have complete confidence in your abilities._

_You'll be fine._

_I believe in you Charlus._

_No matter what happens during the Third Task tomorrow, I'll be so proud of you. I wish I could be there with James and Lily when they send you off, but hey – we're twins, so I'm there in your mind! Isn't that how this whole "twin thing" works? Seriously though Chuck, you'll be great. I know it. But just in case, make sure you keep your pendant on. Please. It'll help me not totally stress out. Not that I don't have confidence in you, I'm just an overprotective, worry-wart of a brother._

_I love you. Good luck._

_~Harry_

* * *

Charlus folded his last letter from Harry and put it in his pocket.

_I believe in you Charlus._

Harry believed in him. Charlus felt as though he could do anything.

"All set son?" James Potter questioned through the dorm door.

Charlus quickly tucked his pendant underneath his champion's jersey. "_Make sure you keep your pendant on_"? Please, as if he ever took it off. The heirloom had only left his neck a couple of times since Harry gave it to him their first Christmas apart.

"Coming, Dad."

* * *

"Look out!" Charlus screamed.

Cedric dropped to the ground as Viktor's curse sailed over his head, burning the hedge where Cedric's head used to be. Charlus quickly sent off a stunner that hit his target, and then shot up red sparks above Viktor's body.

"What the bloody hell was his problem?" Cedric exclaimed as he stood up. Fury was written on his face.

"He was Imperious-ed."

Cedric stared at him, frowning.

"Is that even a word?"

"Shut up, Ced." Charlus responded, rolling his eyes.

"So, now what do we do?"

Charlus paused. "Fleur's out too. It's just us."

Cedric started. "What happened to her?"

Charlus raised an eyebrow at him, motioning to Viktor's immobile body. Understanding, Cedric nodded.

"If we hadn't all been on such good terms, I think I would've tried to hurt Viktor when he attacked me. But I knew something must've been wrong with him. Thanks for helping, by the way." Cedric continued, "Now we're uneven again." Charlus laughed.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to repay me later."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Cedric repeated.

"Well," Charlus stated thoughtfully, "since it's just the two of us, it'll be a win for Hogwarts either way. So why don't we just continue on like we were before Viktor went crazy on us. The pressure's off now though." He finished with a shrug.

Cedric stared at him. "'The pressure's off'? How is the pressure off? We still haven't finished. Don't you want to win the cup?"

"Well sure, I guess it'd be cool decoration. But I never wanted to be a part of this competition anyways, so I'm not all that motivated to win."

_The entire population of Hogwarts, along with the families of champions and a squad of aurors, stared in shock at the projection of Charlus Potter._

_Unbeknownst to the champions, James Potter had managed to convince the Headmasters and Headmistress to place monitoring charms on each of their champions. He reasoned the pointlessness of a task that no one could really watch. These charms did not allow for any interference, nor did they actually track where the champions were within the maze, they simply allowed for those watching, to actually watch the champions' progress. And so, apparitions of the 4 within the maze had appeared, for all to see, in the clearing at the bottom of the spectators' stands._

_Cries of outrage and fear had rung out when Viktor attacked first Fleur and then Cedric; but the rules of the Tournament did not allow for any intervention during the tasks. Everyone had begun to speculate when Viktor ignored Charlus, but then the stands had erupted in relief and support when the Boy-Who-Lived showed up and took out Viktor, saving Cedric._

_And now everyone was frozen in shocked silence._

"I suppose." Cedric responded. "You'll still try though, right? This won't be any fun if I don't have any competition."

"Please! You think my competitive nature would let me just give up? All I'm saying is that it's a win-win situation. Literally. No matter who wins, Hogwarts does. And that's all that matters."

Cedric grinned at his younger friend.

"You never cease to surprise me Charlus Potter."

"Yeah well… I like keeping you on your toes. Being predictable is no fun."

The two Hogwarts champions shook hands then parted ways. After facing a few more obstacles (although, fewer than Charlus was expecting) they met once again under similar circumstances.

"I swear, they are trying to kill us." Cedric gasped out after he and Charlus had deposed of the acromantula.

"Well… this is the Triwizard Tournament Cedric. What did you think you were signing up for? A Quidditch game against Hufflepuff?"

"Oi! Watch it! Besides, if I remember correctly, we beat you last year."

"Oh please! I had that snitch! It's not my fault I got attacked by dementors! You got lucky Diggory."

Cedric and Charlus exchanged mock-glares, then grinned and shared amused chuckles. The mirth faded however when their eyes fell on the Cup, a mere 10 feet away from them.

"Take it." Cedric said.

Charlus snorted. "As if! You were here before me. I wouldn't have even come this way if I hadn't heard you screaming your head off."

"I was not screaming! I was casting spells at the – don't change the subject, Potter."

"I didn't! I was just giving you the reason you should take it."

"Charlus, you saved my life. Twice! You deserve the cup, fair and square."

Charlus paused, considering his options. He looked at his friend, then back at the glowing Triwizard Cup, then back at his friend.

_Everyone held their breath._

"What if we both take it?" Charlus said, "It would be-"

"An undisputed Hogwarts victory." Cedric finished for him. "We'll split the winnings-"

"You'll take the cup."

"And we'll both go down in history. Wait, what? No! You should take the cup." Cedric argued.

"No. We're not discussing that. I don't want the cup, I don't even really want the money, I just want everyone to know that I finished. After that, I want to leave this all behind me."

Hufflepuff's seeker saw there was no arguing at this point. "Fine." He conceded. "You ready?"

The Boy-Who-Lived grinned at his friend. "Yup. On three: one-" Charlus started.

"Two-" Cedric continued.

"Three!" They finished together as they their hands simultaneously grabbed the handles on the Cup.

_A synchronized shocked gasp rose from the spectators as the two Hogwarts champions promptly disappeared._

Charlus' scar pricked with pain and his pendant warmed with warning.

"It's a portkey." Cedric said, looking at the Cup.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Charlus snorted. He looked around them. "Do you want to say something along the lines of, 'We're in a graveyard' too?"

"We're in a graveyard?" Cedric asked, startled.

"I was being sarcastic, Ced."

"I know, I'm asking you. We're in a graveyard?"

"Well, yes. I assume so, anyways. Do you know of any other type of place that has headstones with names and dates on them?" Charlus replied, attempting to keep the mood light.

"Why would they send us here? Is this part of the Task?" Cedric prompted, looking around.

"No idea."

Charlus felt them before he heard them approach. Harry's gift burned with panic against his skin and it shocked him into action before his brain fully caught up to the situation. He looked up and locked eyes with the man who betrayed his family. "Wormtail." He whispered. His scar exploded in pain.

Time slowed. Cedric was still standing close to the portkey, and Charlus didn't think twice about it; as he heard a raspy voice call out "Kill the spare!" Charlus pushed Cedric on top of the Cup. He disappeared instantly and the Boy-Who-Lived barely had time to drop to the ground as he saw the green light whizz over his head.

"Foolish boy," the voice croaked out of a bundle of blankets Wormtail held in his arms, "now you are alone and with no way of escape. It is as if you are trying to help me kill you!" Something like the sound of McGonagall's cat claws on a blackboard pealed through the graveyard, and it took a moment for Charlus to realize it came from the bundle – it was _laughing_.

"What do you want?"

The laughter continued.

* * *

Utter chaos. Students and faculty alike, from all three schools, were screaming and crying. The Potters and Mr. Diggory were demanding Dumbledore to find their sons. Viktor and Fleur were being revived, questioned and healed. Ministry representatives and aurors were in heated arguments with each other and the staff of Hogwarts.

The middle of the clearing flashed blue and the body of Cedric Diggory appeared.

Relief washed over the faces of those present, until –

"_**CHARLUS**_!" The panicked voice of Cedric cried out amid the temporary silence. He grabbed the Cup, shaking it, attempting to activate the portkey it had acted as just moments before.

But it was just a cup now.

"_Charlus_…" He cried again, weaker, as reality set in. The sobs of Lily Potter rang out, and chaos ruled again.

* * *

Charlus watched in horror as black fumes rose from the cauldron. He gazed at the figure that began to take form: the imposing 6-foot frame, the black cloak, the long skeletal fingers that seized the bone-white wand held out by Wormtail, and the slits above his non-existent lips that must be his nostrils. But it was his eyes that caused Charlus' heart to twist in fear; his cold, red eyes that held promises of pain, suffering and death to all who looked upon them. As much as he wanted to look away, Charlus found himself unable to. Even as he was dropped from the statue and forced to bow to this monster. It was not until green jets of death began flying by him, missing him by the slightest of margins, that he broke eye-contact and dove for cover behind a headstone.

It's strange how, in the most perilous times of your life, you focus on the strangest things. He could barely make out what Voldemort was yelling to his servants, but he could hear the wind as it whistled through the stones marking different tombs. He easily ignored the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse, but the rock he was leaning on felt painfully hard against his back. His mind was scattered, flitting about desperately trying to grasp some sort of focus on something – anything. He began to succumb to the burning that had spread throughout his body from his pendant, knowing that it was warning him of his impending doom.

Charlus froze.

His pendant.

_Harry._

And just like that, Charlus found a focus. Harry would not have faced death hiding behind a headstone. Harry would have looked death in the eye and fought until the end.

Charlus squared his shoulders, preparing to face Voldemort, when a dark figure suddenly appeared crouched at his side. Charlus nearly screamed in panic, but the figure had put a gloved hand over his mouth before he could say a word. The other gloved hand was brought up to the stranger's mouth in a universal sign for "Shut up the hell up." Charlus' gaze followed the figure's hand to his face, which was completely covered in a black mask, with a rectangle cut out for the stranger's eyes, which were what Charlus was staring at: his eyes.

A familiar emerald-green pair of eyes were staring right back at Charlus.

He winked and gestured to the pendant around Charlus' neck.

Understanding flooded through the Boy-Who-Lived. In addition to the "protective charms," Harry must have put some sort of tracking charm on his gift to his brother. Charlus had never felt more grateful for Harry's over-protectiveness and paranoia.

He nodded to Harry to let him know he understood, and Harry removed his hand from Charlus' mouth, but kept his other one up signaling silence. Then, he gestured towards Voldemort and pointed to Charlus, then pointed to the other Death Eaters and indicated to himself. Charlus blinked, surprised to find that he understood what Harry was saying immediately. He nodded one last time and watched Harry slink into the shadows of the graveyard. Their entire exchange had taken no more than ten seconds, but Charlus knew that everything had changed.

_Take two._ Charlus joked in his head as he prepared himself to face Voldemort once again.

* * *

Harry stared in wonder at the golden dome that surrounded Voldemort and his brother. He had heard of magic like this, when the cores of two wands are nearly identical – they clash – creating a _priori incantatum_ effect; but reading about it and seeing it were completely different.

He continued his quick work of extricating the few Death Eaters that had answered Voldemort's call. They had remained transfixed upon the dome for longer than Harry had, so they were ridiculously easy to stun and bind from behind.

Harry then turned his attention to his brother once more. It was difficult to see what was going on in the dome at all, and it was making him nervous. When he had sent Charlus over to Voldemort first, he had planned on joining him in moments once they had the Death Eaters taken out. But now he was cut off from his brother, unable to offer any aid whatsoever. It made him feel sick; he hated being helpless, especially where Charlus was concerned.

The dome shattered in a brilliant show of gold light, and both the duelers were thrown back from each other. Harry was at his brother's side immediately, helping him up and shielding him from Voldemort.

At that precise moment, a dozen cracks filled the air and cries of shock rang throughout the graveyard.

Harry turned to his brother and willed him to understand, then turned on his heel and disappeared with a small _pop_.

Voldemort was just now becoming oriented enough to notice his loyal followers unconscious and bound in a pile that was now being surrounded by Aurors. The Dark Lord carelessly flicked away the pathetic attempts of attacks these Ministry dogs threw at him, screamed in rage and looked Charlus Potter straight in the eye, promising death the next time they met.

Then he too disappeared.

* * *

**Dear Harry, #149**

**You don't have to apologize, you should know that. I understood why you had to leave before they saw you. Well, before they saw you too closely. They did see you, did you know that? They keep asking me who you were, but I just said you came out of nowhere (which is true) to protect me (also true) and then left without saying anything to me (well… technically true).**

**The aurors made short work of things once Voldemort disappeared. They took the Death Eaters to the Ministry and had them questioned with Veritaserum, which condemned them all, and now they're all in Azkaban. Dad's appealing for Wormtail to get the Kiss as soon as Dementor-ly (Ha-ha! Get it?) possible, but Fudge is delaying for reasons no one knows (of course, it is Fudge, so there might not be a logical reason).**

**I'm not sure how this will affect my relationship with Draco, seeing as how his family is under intense scrutiny and political pressure because of me. We haven't seen much of each other since the Third Task, but I'm not looking forward to it too much – I have a crazy feeling that it won't be pleasant.**

**Everyone is really tense around here. I'm ready for this year to end (which it will soon, thankfully) already. The Daily Prophet keeps printing the story of what happened everyday, just re-worded. It's making everyone look at me weird (weirder than normal I mean) and I hate it. Not to mention it's an awful daily reminder of a nightmare I'd rather forget.**

**Cedric and I have gotten closer of course. It's difficult not to after what we went through together. Did you know that everyone was watching us? They had this monitoring thing on all the champions and they were watching projections of us go through the maze! That's how they knew we were in trouble. Well, that and Cedric came back without me. They responded pretty quickly though. Dumbledore was able to get the previous coordinates from the cup before they faded, and they were able to apparate right to us. The reason they took so long was because they had to get outside Hogwarts' wards first. Anyways, Cedric's a great friend. I've also been able to keep close with Viktor. Fleur too, I guess, but she's been rather preoccupied with the oldest Weasley – Bill I think his name is.**

**I do have some bad news though. You know how I mentioned, earlier in the year, that Professor Moody was acting funny? Well, it turns out it was actually Barty Crouch Jr. impersonating Mad-Eye. The REAL Moody was found locked up in a trunk in the DADA office. Crouch (pretending to be Moody) "volunteered to stay behind and watch the school" when all the aurors and Dumbledore wanted to leave to help me, and then he made a run for it. Since no one was really paying attention to him, he got away. He's one of the few known Death Eaters now that aren't in Azkaban. Which means Voldemort's got some heavy recruiting to do.**

**This is all so surreal, Harry. Voldemort's back. Everyone knows it. And it's just a matter of time before I have to face him again. A part of me can't believe this is happening and keeps expecting to wake up at any time from this nightmare. But another part of me, a bigger part, has been expecting this. I just wish I'd been more prepared.**

**Everything is going to change now, isn't it?**

**-Charlus**

* * *

A/N

Whew. That was LONG! Over 5,000 words! I hope it wasn't too much for everybody.

I hope Charlus' letter explained to everybody what happened. I knew that if I tried to explain it while it was actually happening in the story, it would have taken too much time.

Also, the whole "monitoring charm on the champions" thing wasn't just so I had more to write about. It was something that I wish had actually happened, because I don't see why they had everyone watching when they couldn't even SEE what was going on in the maze! So in this story, it was a projection of each individual champion. Does that make sense? I hope it didn't come across as too corny or stupid.

If you have any questions about what just happened, or thoughts on the story in general, let me know.

Well, the reviews came much quicker this chapter! Which just proves that you all DO know how to click the little button underneath this author's note that says "Review This Chapter" - amazing! Tee hee... well now there's no excuse for not reviewing. I'm going to expect quite a few more before I post the next chapter (I'm thinking in the 30's), so get reviewing! =)

Thank you for reading!

~Lilah


	6. Year Five: Part One

Disclaimer: Even though I haven't posted anything in awhile, I promise that nothing has changed - I am still NOT J.K. Rowling and therefore I have no ownership of Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter Six: Year 5

**Dear Harry, #153**

**I'm not sure who he is. Dad said it was someone from the Ministry who didn't attend Hogwarts. I wish Moony could've come back, he was a brilliant teacher. For a while I thought Mad-Eye was gunna come back and actually teach us himself (you know, instead of his imposter), but Dumbledore has him working on stuff for the Order. As long as this new teacher isn't like Lockhart (useless) or Quirrell (possessed by Voldemort), I'm happy. I'm a little nervous that it's a Ministry worker though… I'm not a huge fan of the Ministry. Of course, a majority of my DADA professors have attempted to kill me, so my standards are pretty low.**

**To answer your question, yes – of course Fudge has been fired. The new Minister is Rufus Scrimgeour. Knowing you, you probably know more about him than I do. All I know is that he used to be the Head of the Auror office and worked alongside Mad-Eye during the First War. Dad says he thinks he'll get the job done, especially where Fudge couldn't. I think he's alright. He came to our house earlier this summer and asked me if I would be willing to do a joint-press conference with him later this summer before I go back to Hogwarts. I'm not sure why he felt like he needed to come to our house to ask me, since I normally give one this time of year anyways, but I appreciated the fact that he asked rather than just expected me to come. He's kind of scary looking though…**

**So how's Adrianna? Give her a kiss for me!**

**-Charlus**

Harry rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. He looked down from the couch at the girl sitting cross-legged on the floor painting. She was the same age as him, but, due to her petite stature, she looked younger. Her long, dark hair was twisted up in an intricate bun on the top of her head. A few stray curls had sprung free and now had streaks of paint in them from when she tried to brush them away with her paint covered hands. Harry would be the first to admit that Adrianna was a beautiful girl; her hair had a natural curl that was always styled to perfection (unless she was painting) and her eyes were large and dark and shaded with long eyelashes. She had a small, dancer's body and moved elegantly and gracefully no matter what she was doing. But despite what his brother believed, Harry had always, and would always, consider Adrianna to be his sister, and nothing more.

"Charlus sends his love, Adri."

She giggled and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear, coating it with paint in the process.

"Your brother is so funny! When do I get to meet him? Hey what do you think of my painting so far?"

Harry had long-ago become accustomed to Adrianna's rapid way of questioning and changing the subject, and so he was able to respond without missing a beat.

"It's perfect. It looks just like her. Doesn't it, Hedwig?" The owl in question hooted appreciatively. The painting was of Hedwig, in flight and looking very majestic. She preened and fluffed her feathers in pride then went and gave Adrianna an affectionate nip on the ear.

"I'm glad you like it Hedwig. You are a very stunning owl." This statement brought on another happy hoot.

"You're such a suck up Adrianna."

"Oh shush, Harry. I mean every word." She turned her attention back to her painting, glancing every now and then at her model, who stood a bit prouder every time Adrianna looked her way.

Harry penned his response to his brother while his sister worked on the painting, and then sent the reply back with Hedwig.

"How is Charlus, Harry?"

"He seems to be doing well. I'm a bit worried –"

"You always are."

" – that he's suppressing the memory of what happened after the Third Task." He finished, not even acknowledging his sister's teasing statement.

"Can you blame him?"

"Of course not. I'm just afraid that he's attempting to deal with it by himself, instead of sharing the burden. He never likes to talk about what Voldemort is doing over there or whether he has nightmares of the graveyard… I just get the feeling he's trying to ignore it."

"Harry, give him time. When he's ready to talk about it, he will. You just need to be there for him when that time comes. Until then, don't press the issue – it'll only make him withdraw more."

"Yes I suppose you're right."

"I always am."

"Where're Mum and Dad?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes at Adrianna's comment.

"Mother is tending the garden outside, and Father is at a board meeting." She responded.

Harry nodded then turned back to the book he was reading before Hedwig had come.

Adrianna shook her head before returning to her painting. Harry had always loved reading, that never changed. No matter how strange she found it, she no longer thought it was unusual for Harry to read as much as he did. Sure, it would have been strange if it was anyone else, but "normal" tended to be redefined in reference to Harry.

"Lydia might be coming over later tonight." Adrianna commented nonchalantly, watching her brother's reaction closely.

Harry grunted ambiguously, but his eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up, if only for a split second, but Adri caught it. Their training taught them to catch everything that was given away by their mark, but to give nothing away in return. However, Harry tended to forget his training whenever the topic at hand turned to Lydia (and even more so when Lydia was actually present).

Adrianna had attempted to set up her brother and her best friend on multiple occasions, but they both remained stubbornly oblivious to their mutual attraction and chemistry. They were _obviously_ meant to be together. The only consolation for Adri was the fact that Harry wasn't interested in anyone else either, so there was still hope he would come to his senses. Of course, she was very aware of the fact that, even if Harry _was_ interested, Lydia wouldn't be.

Adrianna sighed.

Her best friend had chosen The Way, as Adrianna always knew she would, and was devoted wholeheartedly to it.

_The Way does not permit attachments._

Harry would definitely be considered an attachment. In fact, Adrianna herself was as well, and she had felt Lydia attempt to sever their friendship, but Adrianna was too loyal and stubborn to allow that to happen. And, although she would never admit it, Lydia needed her – more than she would ever know.

Those who chose The Way often lost themselves along their path because they had nothing to anchor themselves to. They were taught to depend on no one, to need nothing, to look out only for themselves. The Way of the Assassin was brutal and unforgiving, and each Avalon student that chose The Way knew what they were signing up for.

Adrianna would never understand why someone would want to chose that path. More often than not, The Way only led to lonely lives and inevitably lonelier deaths. She refused to accept that this would be Lydia's fate.

The small artist sighed once again as she glanced back up at her brother, who was still reading. She had been so thankful that Harry had declined the offer to follow The Way and instead had chosen the Mastery Program, as she herself had. However, their individual Programs could not be more different. Adrianna had chosen to focus primarily on mastering the Arts; she was also working on a Secondary mastery of Politics as well as mastering both the bow and staff.

Harry, on the other hand, seemed to have the goal of mastering everything possible. He had started on a rather average course: Primary Politics Mastery with a Secondary mastery in History, he had also chosen to master the broadswords and had talked of perhaps adding another weapon to master a few years later – depending on how things went.

_Depending on how things went._ That was what her brother had said. Adrianna snorted out loud at the memory, then waved off the curious glance Harry threw her way.

As it turned out, "things" went _very_ well for her brother. He acquired his first weapon mastery (twin broadswords) halfway through his fourth year – 2 and a half years ahead of schedule. His second weapon mastery (the sai) came easily to him and he finished it by the end of last year, and now Harry was beginning his fifth year at Avalon and was hoping to get a mastery in knives (both throwing and fighting) by Christmas. Adrianna had always found her brother's fascination with blades to be a bit disturbing – especially because he had first picked out the broadswords because they were "shiny." But that was beside the point.

In addition to Harry's Weapon masteries, he had also added Secondary masteries of both Potions and Martial Arts. Not to mention the fact that he practically ran the Dueling Club and participated in every Quidditch game possible.

Adrianna rolled her eyes at the thought of Harry's ambition and hard work. She was sure the only students at Avalon who would graduate with more Marks were those who chose The Way – and that was only because they were required to master _everything_. Harry was practically taking the same schedule as an Assassin in Training, but without the Assassin Only courses. However, she understood her brother's motivation. He knew that, once he graduated, he would spend the rest of his life protecting his brother. One extra class, adding another Mastery, reading that random book, could save Charlus' life someday.

The thought of Charlus made Adrianna frown. She knew Harry would leave her and her family after he was done with Avalon, she had always known and understood that, but as the years went by and that time drew undeniably closer, the thought of Harry leaving became more and more unbearable. What if he forgot about her? What if she never saw him again?

Harry looked up from his potions text and glanced over at Adrianna. He wasn't sure what was causing her forehead to wrinkle or what thought had stolen her gaze and taken it somewhere far away, all he knew was that he didn't want her to be thinking about it any longer.

"You up for some sparring before Mum and Dad get home for dinner?" He asked his sister.

Adrianna was startled out of her thoughts by Harry's inquiry. She looked up at him and met his green gaze. She smiled and began putting her paints away.

Harry was here, with her, right now. That was all that mattered.

* * *

_Dear Charlus, #164_

_You are seriously the best brother ever! The set of throwing knives you sent are perfect. I couldn't have picked out better ones myself. Thank you so much!_

_I'm glad the robes fit you. Aren't they fantastic? I figured you could use them since James and Sirius have been running that dueling club all year. They're made of dragonhide and sewn with Acromantula silk – damn near indestructible._

_I swear, you must be on the same wavelength as Mum and Dad! They got me these two fighting knives that are absolute works of art. Adrianna said they've been in the family for years, so Adrian and Anya wanted me to have them._

_I'm glad James and Lily let you see Neville this Holiday. How is he? How're Remus and Sirius? Have those two gotten girlfriends yet?_

_Speaking of girlfriends… How's Hermione doing? *wink wink*_

_I'm not sure what to think of that last thing you said in your last letter. When you say James and Lily "asked about me" do you mean that they asked how I was doing or that they just now realized that I wasn't there?_

_How's Mr. Weasley doing? How are you doing? Are the dreams bothering you?_

_Adrianna says hi, but don't get any ideas – she says hi to everyone and everything._

_Happy Christmas Charlus._

_I miss you._

_~Harry_

Charlus folded up Harry's letter and put it on the top of the pile of letters in his desk drawer. Harry's hawk had left after delivering the letter, so Charlus figured he would write his reply later tonight and send it off with Hedwig tomorrow.

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed as he thought about what Harry had written.

_Mum and Dad._

The fact that Harry called Adrianna's parents "Mum and Dad" didn't really bother Charlus. Harry had referred to them by those endearing terms for over a year now, but only during their conversations with the mirrors. Normally, Harry was careful to call them "Adrian and Anya" in his letters to Charlus. Somehow, seeing Harry call them "Mum and Dad" in writing, made it more official. It drove home the fact that Harry would never see their parents as his Mum and Dad and all the qualities that came with those titles. Not that Charlus blamed him, in fact, he was ecstatic that Harry had found adults who would love and support him ; no, Charlus was just sad that their parents had failed so astronomically when it came to their treatment of Harry.

_Wow, I just thought the word "astronomically." Harry would be proud. So would Hermione. Bloody hell, I'm proud of myself!_

Charlus shook these thoughts from his head and focused on what the rest of Harry's letter said. He was so glad that Harry liked the throwing knives he sent him. He had asked Draco for his opinion when they were shopping, and Draco had said the crafter of that set was the very best – and Harry deserves the best. Of course, Draco didn't understand why Charlus would want to buy his "pen pal" an extremely expensive set of throwing knives, but Charlus just spun some crap about how he and his "pen pal" were very close. He knew Draco didn't buy it, but luckily the blonde had enough class to not pry.

The dueling robes Harry sent were fantastic. Charlus _loved _them. He wasn't sure how he could explain them to his father though… maybe he could convince Sirius to pretend that he gave them to Charlus… but Sirius probably already told his dad what he bought Charlus a while ago… perhaps, Remus? But no, James would know Remus could never afford these… Draco maybe? Or Neville? No, that wouldn't work, Charlus had opened gifts from them this morning in front of his parents…

Ugh. Having a "long-lost" twin brother that you are secretly really close to is hard work. Life would be so much easier if Harry just came back.

"_Are the dreams bothering you?" _Harry had asked. Charlus sighed. Harry alone knew the truth of his dream about the snake and Harry alone knew that Charlus suffered almost nightly from dreams of Voldemort's exploits. They had been getting worse, and Harry seemed to have guessed that. In fact, Harry always seemed to know when the dreams were worse than usual (Oh the joys of being twins). Charlus knew Harry would bother him until he shared the burden with him, but he didn't want to think about it tonight.

"Charlus, darling?" His mother's voice came through the door, accompanied with a soft knock.

"Yeah?"

"We're about to slice the pie. If you want any you'd better-" Charlus was out the door and heading down the stairs before Lily finished her sentence.

He would think of how to explain those robes later if the question came up. When it came to covering for Harry, Charlus was always able to think of something.

The table was filled with contented chattering and laughter as the Potter family, Sirius and Remus chomped away at Lily's Christmas pie. For a short period of time, Charlus was able to forget about the war, forget about Voldemort, forget about the pressure the Ministry put on him, forget about the pressure Dumbledore put on him, and most of all, forget about the pressure his parents put on him. During this time, his parents seemed to forget all of these things too and treated Charlus like a regular teenager. James asked for a play-by-play of his son's last Quidditch game, Lily wanted details on Charlus' classes, they wanted to know about his friends, whether or not he had a "special someone," and what his thoughts were on the dueling club. They asked normal questions, and Charlus was ecstatic that he was able to provide normal answers. And, like most things, James just had to ruin it.

"And what about Professor Richards' class? What do you think about that?"

The atmosphere around the table shifted immediately. Everyone present knew that the new DADA teacher and James Potter did _not_ get along. At all. Until now, Charlus had been able to avoid talking about it with him because he knew it would be a tense conversation. And, as he was discovering at that very moment, it was _very_ tense.

"It's… interesting." Charlus responded neutrally.

"Do you enjoy it?" James prodded.

Charlus glanced at Sirius first, and then to Remus, both of them were glancing back and forth between the two Potter men, trying to think of a way to change the subject. The Boy-Who-Lived decided to be as impartial as possible, so as to avoid an argument.

"He knows what he's talking about, and he teaches the material well. He seems to be on track with the OWL material I was looking at. I think we'll be well prepared for those tests."

Lily seemed to be satisfied with this answer and prepared to end the topic. James was not.

"And Richards himself? What do you think about him?"

_Screw this_. Charlus thought. _I suck at being neutral._

"I think he's great actually. He's the best DADA teacher I've had – besides Moony of course," Charlus added with a nod towards his godfather. "And he really cares about us students as individuals. He's fair, impartial to house or family name, and he really knows what he's talking about."

"Has he been teaching you any Dark Arts material?"

_And now we get to the point._ Charlus rolled his eyes.

"No, Dad. He's only been teaching us what we need to know about them in order to adequately _defend_ ourselves _against_ them."

"He's rumored to be a Dark Wizard." James stated, as if this changed everything.

"Yeah," Charlus responded, "and all Slytherins are evil."

James looked as if he was about to agree with that statement, until he realized Charlus was being sarcastic.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man. I am merely sharing my apprehension of that _man_ teaching students. He's dangerous."

"James," Remus cut in, "Dumbledore trusts him. We have to trust Dumbledore."

"Yeah well, Albus also trusts Snivellus, so excuse me if I don't have complete confidence in his judgment."

Charlus glanced at his mother, halfway expecting her to stick up for her childhood friend. He saw a slight frown mar her forehead as she opened her mouth, but she swallowed whatever she was going to say and looked back down at her plate. He shook his head in disappointment and opened his own mouth to defend his Potions professor, but he was beaten to the punch.

"Just shut up, James. Snape has sacrificed a lot in this war, and he deserves our respect." Everyone stared at Sirius in shock. The animagus continued, "And once we begin to question Albus' judgment, the entire Order will fall apart, so you have to stop saying things like that. We need to be unified, now more than ever. Richards has done nothing to make us doubt his allegiance, so until he does, we need to trust him." He finished by stuffing another bite of pie into his mouth, as if what he had said was no big deal.

The silence was deafening.

"So Charlus, have you heard from your brother recently?" Lily said finally, as if this was another typical conversation.

Sirius choked on his pie.

Remus' hand froze with his goblet poised at his mouth.

Charlus was doing a very believable impression of a goldfish.

"I – what? No – that is, how would - ? He – I – we…" Charlus cleared his throat and attempted to actually form a coherent sentence. "What makes you ask?"

"I was just curious."

Charlus didn't buy it.

"He ran away years ago. How am I supposed to 'hear from him'?"

"Oh I don't know. I just wasn't sure if you had talked to him since he left."

"You asked me earlier this year too. Nothing's really changed since then. Why so interested all of a sudden? You guys didn't care before he left, nor did you care for _years_ after."

Lily winced at this.

"Don't speak to your mother that way." James interrupted, having gotten over the shock of Sirius' comment. "Are we not allowed to ask about the wellbeing of our son?"

"Of course you are," Charlus responded, "I just wish you guys had done it a little sooner. Maybe then he would be here with us and you could ask him how he was doing in person. As it is, he's not here, and, as I told you before, I haven't talked to him since before he left."

"And you don't know how to get in touch with him?" Lily asked.

Charlus was getting frustrated. He was also getting nervous. _Why do they care?_

"He _ran away_, Mum. It's not like he could leave an address or any other way to 'get in touch with him.' Not that he would want us to anyways." He snapped, effectively ending the conversation. "I'm going to bed." Charlus continued as he stood from the table. "Thank you for the pie Mum, it was delicious as always. Goodnight Dad, Moony, Padfoot." He said, nodding to each in turn.

Mumbled responses came from each adult as Charlus cleared the dishes. He stacked them in the sink for his mother to spell clean, and then headed up the stairs to his room.

As he lay in bed, Charlus pondered his parent's sudden curiosity in Harry's whereabouts. They had never really asked about Harry after he left. They had made a passing comment, maybe once a year, about whether he was coming home, or if he was even still alive. But they had never questioned Charlus so heavily.

_Did they know something?_

Once again, Charlus was interrupted by his mother's soft knock. He ignored it and rolled over so that his back was facing the door, hoping she'd get the hint and go away. She didn't.

He felt his bed sink with her weight after a few moments and then her hand began stroking his hair, like she did when he was little.

"I love your brother. I always did."

Charlus couldn't stop his snort of disbelief.

"I know I never showed it, and it's my biggest regret. I miss him. I want him to come home."

"Yeah, I would like that too. But he's gone, no one knows where he is, and he obviously doesn't want to come back. And to be honest, I don't blame him."

"Charlus I know we were awful to him before, but it would be different now. We would be different. We could be –" Lily paused, thinking.

"What, Mum?" Charlus interrupted, sitting up and facing her, "A family? Happy? Because it wasn't the fact that Harry left that made us… whatever we are now. It was the fact that I didn't die."

"Darling, don't say that."

"Why not? It's true! The fact that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived has made this family what it is today – broken."

"Charlus, we wouldn't want you any other way. We love you."

"Yeah, I know you do. But would you still love me if the scar had been on Harry's forehead instead of mine?"

The question caught Lily off guard. Startled and puzzled, she frowned. Her son continued.

"Face it Mum, if I wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, things would be better. You and Dad would have loved Harry and I equally, he would be here with us, and we would be a happy family."

"But we love you for who you have become because you are the Boy-Who-Lived."

"But what about what _you've_ become because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived?"

His mother looked at him in confusion.

Charlus continued, "Are you happy with who you have become? Someone who doesn't stick up for her _best friend_ from childhood? Someone who doesn't say what she really thinks anymore, and instead just spits out what she thinks everyone wants to hear? Someone who just ignores the problems in her family and just hopes they'll just go away? Someone who forgot about _her own son_? Or who didn't care enough about her son to put any effort into finding him after he left? Are you happy about that, Mum?"

Lily stared at Charlus in shock: her jaw slack, eyebrows furrowed, and her green eyes blinking blankly. He read the emotions as they flitted across her face. The corners of her mouth turned up for a split second, as if she thought Charlus was teasing her. And then he could tell she was about to dispute his claim out of instinctive self defense. But then he saw it – he noticed the second that realization dawned on his mother. When her eyes showed understanding and alarm and (he thought) regret.

But then the second passed, and Lily Potter slipped the mask back on that she had perfected in the last 14 years. She smiled at her son as if sharing a private joke and then kissed his forehead.

"It's been a long day," she murmured as she smoothed his hair back. "You should get some sleep."

Charlus smiled back at her and Lily pretended not to notice how forced it was. She ignored how he looked at her with pity and sorrow, as if he knew exactly what she was doing, as she stood up to leave his room.

"Goodnight, Darling."

"Night, Mum."

And as the door closed behind his mother, Charlus wished, and not for the first time, that he had followed his brother all those years ago when he had the chance.

* * *

A/N

Yes, I know: you hate me.

I am **so sorry** that it took me so long to get this chapter up. But here it is! I hope it was worth the wait.

I doubt that you really care, but I explain a bit of why it took me so long to update on my profile if you want to check that out =)

My goal was to show a bit of Harry and Adri's relationship in this chapter, as well as the Potter family dynamic. This isn't the end of Year 5, so don't panic.

I love all the reviews I've gotten. They motivate me to keep writing =)

Let me know what you think about the new ideas in this chapter!

As always, thank you for reading!

~ Lilah


	7. Year Five: Part Two

Disclaimer: Yeah… I wish.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Year 5 (continued)

**Dear Harry, #171**

** It's not that I don't appreciate what Snape is doing, it's just exhausting. I don't understand Occlumency at all. I even read the book you sent me on it (well… I skimmed it), and it STILL doesn't make sense. Plus, I feel more vulnerable to Voldemort's mind after the lessons, so that's another reason why I don't enjoy them.**

** I hate it, Harry. I can't be around Professor Dumbledore, I can't understand what Snape is trying to teach me, and I can't get a good night of sleep! Not to mention I can't fully appreciate anything that I'm feeling or react impulsively on my feelings because I'm never 100% sure that the emotion is truly mine.**

** I'm going crazy, Harry! How in Merlin's name am I supposed to be able to know what's real anymore?**

** I'm trying my best not to isolate myself, but it's near impossible. No one knows what I'm going through. I feel awful making people deal with my crazy mood swings but I can't control them! I feel so out of control in everything now. I find myself thinking that it would be better for everyone if I just handled this on my own. That way, no one has to get hurt because of me.**

** I'm sorry. I don't mean to dump all my problems on you all the time. If anyone can understand me, it's you, but I don't think even you can help me with this one.**

**-Charlus**

* * *

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he finished re-reading the last letter he had received from Charlus.

_What was I supposed to say?_

He let the letter fall from his hand as his head dropped back on the headrest of the armchair he was currently perched on. He had written a reply to his brother shortly after receiving this, but that was weeks ago, and Charlus still hadn't responded. However, they would often go a few weeks without writing, so that wasn't what had Harry so distressed. No, what bothered Harry was what he had written in response to Charlus' confessions.

_It'll get better in time._

_You're strong enough to get through this._

_I'll always be there for you to support you in any way I can._

These were all true statements, but Harry had left something out, something he should have told him. Because, the fact of the matter was that Harry had been hiding something from his brother, and that was something they had promised _never_ to do.

The atmosphere in the room shifted, but Harry kept his eyes shut.

"Hello Lydia."

"You know, I could have killed you long before you knew I was here." The girl responded, sitting in the chair opposite Harry.

Harry knew that wasn't true. He was acutely aware of Lydia's presence: a natural, unwanted radar that allowed him to sense her whenever she was anywhere close to being nearby, but he would never admit that to her – hell, he barely admitted it to himself. Instead, he smirked and prepared himself for some verbal sparring that would bring a needed reprieve from his thoughts.

"Oh right, because you're a trained killer now aren't you?"

"Actually, as a matter fact, I am. But, seeing as how, technically, you are too, that's not really saying much. No, that's not where I have the upper hand." She continued nonchalantly, throwing one leg over the arm of the chair and examining her nails.

"Face it Lydia, you _don't_ have the upper hand. We always tied whenever we were sparring partners, and I would always beat you whenever we dueled." Harry responded with equal amounts of indifference, not even bothering to open his eyes.

The Assassin in Training's carefully schooled features faltered slightly as she narrowed her eyes at the boy in the chair across from her. However, she recovered quickly and Harry was none-the-wiser.

"We haven't been paired as sparring partners since I joined the Training program. And I don't remember the last time we had a real duel. You always refuse to partner with me."

Harry knew why he refused, but admitting his reasoning to Lydia would be admitting to a weakness, and that was practically suicide.

"I just hated embarrassing you all the time. Aren't you Assassins supposed to be invincible or something along those lines?"

"We never claim to be invincible," Lydia snapped, her composer slipping (as it so often did when she was around Harry). "We just claim to be able to kill you before you kill us."

"Oh of course! How could I have mixed up your motto? '_Kill or be killed._' Am I right?" Harry asked sardonically.

"We're not some stupid club. We don't have a motto." Lydia responded haughtily.

"But you have _rules._" Harry said mockingly.

This earned a glare from Lydia, but Harry had yet to open his eyes since she had come in, so it did not have the desired effect. So the Assassin in Training had to settle for verbal abuse.

"Jerk."

However, this did not bring about the desired reaction either. Instead, Harry began to laugh; which caused Lydia to scowl and make a frustrated noise; which caused Harry to laugh even harder.

When Harry finished, he wiped the tears of mirth that had leaked from his eyes and finally opened his eyes to look at Lydia. She was sitting the armchair opposite his, arms folded, grey eyes glaring hatefully at him, and pouting (an act which Lydia would deny to her dying day – Assassins do _not_ pout). He noticed her dark hair had been cut since the last time he had seen her, but it was still styled to perfection, which was no doubt Adrianna's doing, and a few loose strands fell in front of her face as she hunched slightly (*cough*pouting*cough*). Harry restrained the urge to reach out and tuck the loose strands behind her ear.

Harry wasn't blind. He was also a boy. The combination of these factors made the fact that_ Lydia was beautiful_ frustratingly impossible to deny.

His gaze fell to her wrist, where the red irritation gave away the newness of the tattoos. There was an intricate pattern of runes that encircled her forearm that hadn't been there before, but it was the simple circle surrounding the Avalon "_A_" that reminded him of just what she was training to be.

This thought sobered Harry up immediately, he straightened up and avoided looking at Lydia all together.

"What do you want Lydia?" He asked, sighing as he stared into the fire that was quickly fading.

Lydia felt Harry's lighthearted attitude get locked away behind his cold mask of indifference. She let the abrupt change go without comment.

"I was just wondering if you finished the assignment we got in Advanced Warding."

"Yeah I did, did you want to check answers?"

"Why else would I be talking to you?" Lydia smirked and reached into her bag to pull out her homework.

Harry tried not to let the off-handed comment hurt him. Why else _should_ they be talking? Lydia wasn't supposed to have friends. He shuffled through the scattered papers on the table before finding the Warding assignment and hanging it over to the Assassin in Training.

He watched her as she read over his answers, comparing them to hers. He knew they were the same; they both always had the right answer. But she always wanted to compare, and he was sure it was just to see if Harry had made some mistake she could rub in his face.

He attempted to busy himself with other assignments, but he had finished them right before Lydia came in. He tried checking them over, but he knew all his answers were flawless. Finally, the silence became unbearable to Harry.

"I see you earned your first Mark." He commented, gesturing to her rune tattoo.

Lydia started at the sound of his voice, but didn't look up from their papers.

"Yes I did."

"Congratulations."

Now Lydia looked up and searched his face, boring her gaze into his, what she was looking for, Harry had no idea, but he supposed she found it since she returned her attention to their Warding assignments.

"Thank you. I still haven't caught up to you though."

"But it's much more uncommon for an Assassin in Training to be earning Mastery Marks so quickly – it's easier in the Mastery Programs." Harry said encouragingly.

Lydia frowned, unsure of where he was going with this, and confused as to why he wasn't gloating about his obvious achievements. She knew what Harry said was true: those in the Mastery Program were able to focus a majority of their attention on their preferred subject, while only taking standard knowledge classes in other subjects. The Assassins in the Training Program had a larger and broader list of required curriculum. They were obligated to take Master level classes in all subjects that may prove to be useful in an Assassin's line of work. In short: _everything_.

Because of this, it was uncommon for those in Training to actually reach a Mastery of any given subject before their final years. Normally, Assassins went a couple years without receiving many (if any) Marks of Recognition, and then, in the last year or two of their Training, received an influx as they completed the Program.

Lydia had gone against the norm by already having acquired her Mastery in single sword fighting. She had received her Mark a few days ago and the thin band of runes was sore and itchy, but she was hardly bothered by it. She hoped to receive another by the end of the year. Many other Assassins in Training with her questioned her dedication to obtaining her Masteries so early, but Lydia refused to grace their pointless inquires with a response.

She found her gaze being drawn involuntarily to the boy across the table from her, who had apparently given up on conversing with her and now had his nose buried in a book. The young Assassin flicked her eyes to the boy's right bicep, where he already had six Marks: two thin lines of darkened runes to represent his Mastering of the twin broadswords and sai, a thicker, but a lighter shade, Mark was beneath them symbolized that Harry had a Secondary Level of the Politics Mastery. In addition to those, Harry had beginning Marks for knives, History, and Potions.

_Adrianna was so upset when he finished his Primary in Politics before she finished her Secondary._ Lydia remembered, amused.

"What Program are you in right now?" The young girl found herself asking.

Harry's eyes glanced up from his book to look at Lydia once again. She seemed as surprised as him that she had initiated a conversation with him. He raised an eyebrow, but responded nonetheless.

"My just finished my Primary in Politics, but I haven't gotten my Mark darkened yet. For this term I've made History my Primary with Potions and Martial Arts as my Secondaries. I have my beginning Marks for those, and I'm hoping I'll get them upgraded to a Secondary Level Mark by the end of this year and then Primary before I graduate. My Weapon of Choice at the moment is knives, but I've basically finished that. I'd like to try the single swords this term as well, hopefully get a beginning Mark by the end of the year and master it by the time I graduate."

"That's quite the schedule." Lydia commented dryly.

Harry chuckled softly. "Yeah, but I'm enjoying it. Is the Training Program going well?"

"It's everything they promised it would be and more." She responded. "Don't get me wrong – it's hard as hell – but it's not anything I can't handle." She said dismissively with a flick of her hair. "Besides, they have to make it like that in order to weed out the weak."

"There aren't any 'weak' in Avalon." Harry said, amused.

"Well, _The Way's_ standards aren't as soft as _Avalon's_." Lydia said, haughtily.

Harry laughed outright, and Lydia offered a small smile in return. The pair drifted into a comfortable silence after that exchange as Harry returned to his book and Lydia finished looking over their assignments.

Finally, the young Assassin knew she had checked her homework as much as possible and thereby, she had no reason to remain in Harry's company.

_Assassins who follow The Way are swift and efficient, never wasting time._

"Well, it looks like you managed to do a decent job on this assignment. Not bad for someone in the Mastery Program. Maybe you should think about adding Warding as a Secondary." She said wryly as she handed his homework back to him.

Harry accepted the parchment with a small smile and a shake of his head. "I'll think about it." He promised.

Lydia smiled back reflexively, Harry felt his smile grow. Then the young girl's smile faded and her eyes shown with determination.

"It's worth it, Harry." She said softly, but with resolve. "You can't even begin to imagine the rewards The Way brings to its followers."

Harry's smile promptly disappeared as he stood abruptly and began to gather his things. Lydia reached out and stopped his movements by grabbing his hand. His heart skipped a beat and then started again in double-time when she didn't break contact.

"I know how you feel about it, but you don't understand-"

Harry interrupted her. "Yes I do. I understand it well enough to know that I could never do what you are required to do when you choose that path. It's not how I want to live my life." He looked up at her, squeezed and then released her hand, and finished packing up his things.

The loss of contact made Lydia feel incomplete, but she pushed that feeling away.

_The Way does not permit emotions._

"Well it's how I want to live mine," she responded.

"I know, Lydia."

"It's all I've ever wanted," she continued, determined to… well, to be perfectly honest, she wasn't sure what she wanted to gain from this conversation since she knew Harry would never be convinced.

"Lydia-"

"I _need_ The Way, Harry."

"I know you do!" He said grabbing her shoulders as if to physically stop her tirade. "I understand Lydia! You don't have to explain yourself to me."

White hot anger flared through Lydia unexplainably.

"No you don't!" She responded, yanking away from his grip. "If you understood The Way you wouldn't have turned down the offer to follow it!"

"It's _because_ I understand it that I turned it down!" Harry responded just as vehemently. "I can't live like that Lydia! And if you ask my opinion, I don't think anyone should live like that!" He continued in a softer tone. "Especially not you."

Lydia deflated.

"Harry…" She started softly, but trailed off as she had no idea what to say. She knew full well what she _wanted_ to say – what she _should_ say – but knew just as well that she _couldn't_ – she had chosen her path.

_Those who walk along The Way walk alone._

She forced her walls back up and hardened her tone. "You're just one of the weak. I wouldn't want to live like you. I know what I want, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to become the best. I won't allow anyone to hinder me."

"Is that what I am? Is that what _Adrianna_ is? A 'hindrance'?" Harry responded accusingly.

Lydia refused to look at him and began to gather her things, preparing to leave.

"Fine. We're better off this way anyways."

Lydia, shocked at Harry's cold tone, looked up and hid her disappointment at the sight of Harry's closed off visage.

_We're better off this way._ How right Harry was.

The young assassin nodded her assent before turning sharply and walking out the door.

Harry stared at the entrance for a long time after Lydia's departure.

He tried to brush off the argument - after all, they had had this debate before and it always ended with them hostilely "agreeing to disagree."

However, he knew this argument was different. There was a sense of finality to it: he knew they would never try to sway the other to their side again.

He tried to tell himself that he was hurt on Adrianna's behalf. He couldn't believe Lydia, whom his sister considered her best friend, wanted nothing to do with her. He tried to rationalize the pain by telling himself that he was just sad for all the assassins in the Training Program who had chosen The Way: what a sad existence, to live only to kill.

But he knew none of these things were what was causing the pressure in his chest that was making it hard to breathe; none of these things were what had him staring at the door, willing it to open again; none of these things were the real problem.

The problem was that Harry _knew_ it wasn't about his dislike of the Training Program, he _knew _this was no longer just about Adrianna. This was about him and Lydia – he _knew_ that.

He also knew that it came down to the fact that Lydia had a choice, and she had chosen The Way.

Not him.

* * *

"But that's not what the book says."

"Trust me, Hermione."

"I do trust you Neville, but what you're saying directly contradicts _An Intermediate Guide to Herbology."_

"That's because they just recently made this discovery. It was published last week in _The Planters' Journal._ I'm sure Professor Sprout will mention something about it in our next class, but she might give extra credit if we mention it in our essays beforehand."

"Well that also means she can't take off points if we base our essay on the information we have in the book."

"But it's wrong!"

"The new discovery could be proven wrong someday too! Plus, this information is most likely what we will be tested on in our OWLs. I would like to stick with what the book says."

"But you'll be upset that your essay is outdated when Spout explains the change."

"Then I'll write a new one at that point in time."

"But that's just stupid Hermione!"

"No it's not! I – "

"Will you two _shut up?_" Charlus snapped from his position on the couch. He felt frustration creep us his spine, causing his neck to tense.

The two Gryffindors quieted at once and stared at their friend in apprehension.

"Sorry, mate." Neville responded timidly.

"Yes, sorry. We'll be quieter." Hermione agreed.

Instead of relieving the tension in his shoulders, their tentative and apprehensive responses only caused his frustration to build.

_He hated this._

He was sick and tired of being constantly angry and short-tempered, especially with his friends.

_But you don't need them. It might be better, easier, without them to slow you down._

He could just lash out now, lose his temper completely, cause Neville and Hermione to pull away, to give up on him. Charlus shook his head to dispel those foreign thoughts, and tried to will away the anger that still simmered just underneath the surface and caused his skin to crawl. But no matter how much he attempted to _clear his mind_ he couldn't distinguish where his own emotions ended and Voldemort's began.

"I need some fresh air." The Boy-Who-Lived said as he stood up from the couch and stretched.

His two friends shared a look before glancing back to him.

"Do you want company?" Neville asked.

Charlus bit back the harsh _No_ that immediately wanted to spring from this mouth and took a calming breath.

"Nah, I'll be ok. You and Hermione need to finish your debate about… whatever it was." He waved in the general direction of the pile of parchment and books scattered around the Common Room floor. "I won't be long. I'll just go on a walk around the lake. I'll meet up with you guys for dinner."

With a final wave behind him, Charlus stepped through the portrait entrance and took another deep breath - which did nothing to relieve the foreign frustration building within him.

* * *

The breeze coming off the lake felt nice, as did the sunlight coming through the clouds. It wasn't quite spring, but it was almost as if the whole earth was anticipating its arrival. Charlus was lying on his back, staring at the sky and, once again, attempting to clear his mind. He closed his eyes and took even, deep breaths.

For the first time since he discovered _whose_ feelings he was feeling, the young Gryffindor allowed himself to truly focus on the foreign emotions. What was He feeling?

Anger was the most prominent. Well, frustration really, but that always led to anger with Voldemort, so the two emotions were interchangeable. But there was something else… another facet that was causing Charlus to constantly be on edge; something that made him constantly snappish, as if waiting on the edge of... _Something._ What was that? He felt… apprehensive? No, it was more anticipatory than that. It was…

_Impatience._ Voldemort was impatient. He wanted something to happen and he wanted it to happen _now_.

_But what is he waiting for?_ Charlus found himself wondering, anxious over what was causing Voldemort such eagerness and expectation.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" A voice drawled from behind him.

"Is that all you think they're worth?" Charlus responded indignantly.

"Only because I'm a Malfoy and I can afford to splurge. Weasley wouldn't deem them worth a knut." Draco scoffed as he settled down on the grass next to Charlus with the same dignity he would have if he was sitting down to dine at the Minister's Ball. "Seriously though, what's eating you?"

Charlus sighed as he continued to gaze into the blue expanse that stretched above them. He didn't know how to respond to Draco's inquiry without explaining everything. That would be a very bad idea; they were tentative friends at best. And while they enjoyed each other's company and had mutual respect for the other, they both understood that their camaraderie would be forced to end some day.

"Do you miss your father?" Charlus heard the words come out of his mouth despite his best efforts to suck them back in.

He didn't have to be looking at him, the Boy Who Lived _felt_ Draco stiffen beside him.

_He had crossed a line,_ Charlus was sure of it. They _never_ discussed these types of things. For Merlin's sake! Charlus was the one responsible for Lucius' imprisonment! (Well, technically, _Harry_ was responsible for it, but that was beside the point) Why was he _stupid_ enough to bring up the huge pink hippogriff in the middle of the room? It had been so much easier to just ignore it and pretend like they were two regular Hogwarts students: just two boys who were the classic picture of a Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry.

To pretend that their friendly acquaintance didn't go against everything their parents believed.

Stupid. _Stupid. __**Stupid.**_

Change the subject. Change the subject. Change the subject _now_.

"How about that last Quidditch game with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff? Pretty good, right? Not that either of them will give our houses a run for the Cup, but their seekers aren't half bad." He blurted out so fast that Draco was only able to distinguish a few words.

_Wow. Smooth Charlus._ He found himself thinking.

"Smooth Scarhead," the Malfoy heir snorted, unknowingly echoing Charlus' thoughts. "It's no wonder you're in Gryffindor – you have the subtlety of a drunken giant."

Charlus felt relief flow through him at the friendly insult and could barely muster up an indigent retort in response to the jab at his House.

A comfortable silence stretched between them and Charlus found himself relaxing again.

"I know I shouldn't, but I do." Draco said softly.

And all that relaxation flew out the window faster than his Firebolt.

The Boy Who Lived shifted his gaze to the young blonde beside him. Draco, however, refused to meet Charlus' eyes and instead chose to decimate the patch of grass in front of him.

"He's my dad." He stated, as if that explained everything.

It did.

You'd think he had learned his lesson, but once again Charlus found the words flowing before he could stop them.

"I have a twin brother, Harry. He was my best friend, sometimes I feel like he still is. When he was still with us, my parents – my father especially – pretended like he didn't exist. There are times when I feel like I should have done more, like I should have _made_ them treat him differently. But they're my parents, and in the end, even though I knew what they did was wrong, I ignored it. I… trusted them. I didn't believe anything _really_ bad would happen. Harry was always so understanding, and they were our parents - they had to know what was best."

Draco stared at him. This was the first time he had ever heard Charlus bring up his brother. Sure, everyone heard the rumors, but Charlus hadn't _ever_ talked about it. "What happened to Harry? Where is he?"

Charlus shrugged helplessly.

"He left."

He and Draco stared at each other for a long moment, before a silent understanding was exchanged. Charlus broke eye contact first and returned his gaze to the sky above them.

"I know what my father did during the Dark Lord's last reign. But Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and the man who is my father are two separate people in my mind. And when I think of the chill that had constantly surrounded Hogwarts during our third year, and the ruthless walls of Azkaban, all I can think of is the man who taught me how to ride a broomstick, and then cast the healing charm himself when I fell off; the man who takes me to the train station every year and picks me up after every term and shops for my school supplies with me. All I think about is _my father _sitting in his cell, wasting away before the dementors. And I miss him." Draco finished softly.

"I'm sorry." Charlus replied weakly, but sincerely. What else could he say?

Draco made no response, but Charlus hadn't expected him to.

They fell into a silence that was slightly less comfortable than before, but not entirely uncomfortable, as they both drifted into their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Charlus felt inexplicable happiness bubble up from deep within him.

_Finally_. He found himself thinking involuntarily and had to force down the maniacal laughter that threatened to bubble up from the deep recesses of his mind.

The Boy Who Lived felt a chill pass through him that had nothing to do with the cool breeze.

* * *

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. __Speaking to reporters in his private office,__Rufus__ Scrimgeour,__Minister for Magic__, confirmed that a total tally of twenty seven prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the__Muggle Prime Minister__of the dangerous nature of these individuals. Among the escapees are high security prisoners, and convicted Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, and Augustus Rookwood (For more information on each of the convicts – see page 5). No witnesses were left alive, but the brutality displayed and the fact that all dementors guards have deserted their posts points to only one suspect: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (For more information on You-Know-Who's return – see page 7)._

_Charlus Potter, the Boy Who Lived, has not been available for comment as of yet. But the Minister assures The Daily Prophet that they will do everything in their power to….._

Charlus stopped reading, glanced up and searched the Slytherin table. Grey eyes met hazel from across the Great Hall.

It was times like this that Charlus wished his parents had taught him more the more subtle skills of being a Pureblood, instead of just dueling and Quidditch, because he _desperately_ wanted to be able to understand Draco's expression right now. Instead, he found himself staring helplessly at the blonde's stoic countenance.

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco's gaze broke from Charlus as Crabbe elbowed him from his left and offered (what _Crabbe_ thought was) a subtle smile and wink. Draco smirked triumphantly in return and Charlus found himself unable to watch anymore of the Slytherins' excitement.

_Now what?_

He turned to Neville, who was gripping the article detailing Bellatrix Lestrange so tightly his fingers had already ripped through the paper and were now cutting into his palm.

He and Hermione shared a worried look. Charlus reached over and ripped the paper out of his friend's hands. The Longbottom heir's head snapped towards the Boy Who Lived and Charlus was momentarily taken aback by the pure hatred that burned in Neville's eyes.

Charlus shook off his shock and crumpled the paper before tossing it into the nearest pitcher of Pumpkin Juice. He ignored the faint protests of Seamus, who was reaching for that particular pitcher at that time, and gripped his friend's shoulder tightly.

"You don't need to read that rubbish." He said firmly, giving Neville's shoulder a firm shake to emphasize his statement.

Hermione reached across the table and placed her hands over Neville's clenched fists and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Finally, Neville seemed to register the crescent shaped cuts on his palms and his best friends' worried expressions. The hatred bled out from his eyes and he gradually unwound his clenched hands. He sighed in defeat and his shoulders slumped from the lack of tension. He threw Charlus a reassuring look and took a hold of Hermione's hands.

"I'm okay." Neville stated weakly, squeezing the young witch's hands to emphasize his statement.

Charlus was preparing to say something (he wasn't sure _what_ quite yet, but that was beside the point), but before he could state his deep, heartfelt, emotional comment that would _undoubtedly_ fix everything (because he was really good at those), he found himself being yanked out of his seat.

"James! Let the boy stand on his own!" Charlus heard his godfather say from somewhere behind him.

"Shut up, Sirius. Come on, Charlus," James commanded, dragging his son away from the House table. "We scheduled a press conference for you so you can release your statement about these current events."

"Alright, alright! Let me go so I can walk properly, yeah?" The Boy Who Lived grumbled as he waved dejectedly to his friends.

"James, please!" He heard his mother say.

Finally, his father released him as they were walking out the Great Hall entrance.

"So what exactly is 'my' statement?" Charlus asked as he straightened his robes.

Lily handed him a piece of paper that held "his" thoughts on the Azkaban "incident" (as they were calling it). Charlus quickly began to memorize it (so that it would actually look like his own thoughts) as they exited Hogwarts and walked towards the apparition point.

When Charlus finally looked up from "his" statement, he was shocked to see that they were surrounded by aurors (well, more than usual). He caught Sirius' gaze and sent him a questioning look. His godfather raised an eyebrow, then glanced meaningfully from his father, back to him and then completed with an exasperated eye roll.

Right.

Mass breakout of Azkaban high-security prisoners + paranoid parents of Boy Who Lived = lots of bodyguards.

This was going to be a _long_ term.

* * *

Lily Potter's whole body sagged into the couch of the common room outside her and James' quarters at Hogwarts. The last few weeks since the Azkaban breakout had been a flurry of press conferences, meeting with the Minister, interviews with the Daily Prophet, and constant auror protection. Well, that's what it had been for Charlus at least; Lily only scheduled these events, then sat back and watched her son handle it like the seasoned celebrity he was.

She was happy to see Charlus and Minister Scrimgeour grow closer as the months progressed. Their relationship was a bit awkward at first, but because they spent so much time together they had developed an easy camaraderie. Their close association was crucial when assuring the public that the Ministry and the Boy Who Lived were working hand in hand to combat the threat of Voldemort.

It was comforting to a mother to know that her son had an entire country supporting him in his destiny.

There was one thing that Lily knew would make her feel even more at peace. She and James longed for Charlus to have a personal bodyguard of sorts, someone who would remain by their son's side at all times; who would be willing to do anything, even sacrifice their own life, for Charlus. Their list of potential applicants was short: including only one name.

Harry.

They were doing everything in their power to amend the situation they had gotten themselves into: to find their wayward son, to bring him back, place him in his rightful position behind Charlus, and thereby make the world that much safer for their son; but, for a runaway teenager, Harry was impossibly difficult to find.

They had been discreetly asking around and casually searching for him over the past few years, but their search had increased in the last few months, becoming their #2 priority since the Azkaban breakout (Charlus would, of course, always be #1). But despite their best efforts, they could not find their eldest son.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and her husband came running into the room waving a letter like a lunatic. Worried, Lily sat up, quickly taking in his appearance and gauging his expression. His hair was even messier than usual (a difficult feat, Lily would assure you) and his robe was beginning to fall off his shoulder, and his breathing was labored as if he had run here from the Great Hall (which, it appeared, he had). But he appeared to be happy, so Lily let herself to relax.

"Lily Flower! Do you remember that foreign guy who was at the Minister's Ball? The one with the loose tongue after a few glasses of champagne? Do you remember what he said? That gang he heard of once, a long time ago, from an old man at a bar? Well he was right! Merlin, he was right! We found him!"

Lily stared at James in confusion. She had been able to distinguish the words "Minister," "tongue," "old man at a bar," and "Merlin," and thereby hadn't the faintest clue what her deranged husband was talking about (and she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know).

"James why don't you sit down. You're making about as much sense as Hagrid after a few kegs of mead. And do try to calm yourself, you're scaring me."

"Sit down? Calm myself?" James continued hysterically, "I can't! Lily, don't you understand? We found him! We found Harry!"

Lily sat frozen in shock as the impact of her husband's words washed over her.

"Oh." She said, stunned. "Well… this changes things."

She and James stared at each other for a while, one grinning like a maniac, practically shaking in excitement and anticipation and the other blinking blankly, still trying to register her husband's words; after a few moments of silence they proceeded to try and hug the life out of one another.

"We found him! We found him!" They exclaimed excitedly.

And then the Potters' quarters filled with a flurry of activity. They had to prepare to retrieve their son.

* * *

Charlus stood frozen outside of his parents' door. His hand poised in the position to knock, where it had stopped at the sound of his mother and father's declarations.

They had found him. _They had found Harry._

The Boy Who Lived was torn: on one hand he was upset that Harry would be forced to uproot from the life and the family he had formed at Avalon. But on the other hand… Harry was coming home.

_Harry was coming home._

Charlus was suddenly overwhelmed with the idea of seeing Harry again, eating dinner with him, playing quidditch, doing homework, and just… being brothers – being _twins_ – again. Were they the same height? Would Harry get sorted into Gryffindor? Would they have the same favorite subjects? Would Harry like his friends?

But then, he thought of how fondly Harry always spoke of Adrianna and her parents, of the feelings Harry so obviously had for Adrianna's friend – Lydia, and of the goals he had that he wanted to accomplish before he graduated from Avalon. Would Harry even come home? What if he runs away? What if he refused to come back with their parents? Would he fight them? What if Harry thinks Charlus gave away his location? What if he doesn't get to say goodbye to Adrianna and her parents? To Lydia?

Then it hit Charlus like a herd of hippogriffs. All the conflicting considerations that were dancing around in his head stilled as one thought stood out with perfect clarity:

_I have to warn him._

Even if he couldn't (or was it that he _wouldn't_?) stop his parents, he would not let Harry be caught unawares of the impending invasion on his life.

He turned from his parents' door abruptly and ran to the Owlry. He had no doubt that Hedwig would be able to get there in time to provide Harry with ample warning. Time enough for Harry to say goodbye, to get his things together, to set all his affairs at Avalon in order, and (Charlus tried not to dwell on this possibility for long) to disappear if he wanted to…

No matter how badly he wanted to have his brother back with him, he would not allow Harry to be taken against his will. He would not allow his parents to ruin Harry's life… again. Maybe he could have done more to prevent his parents' negligence when they were younger, maybe he couldn't have; he would never know for sure.

All he knew was that he could do something _now_. And he would. The rest was up to Harry.

* * *

That night, if anyone had been looking, they would have seen a distinctive white owl streak across the starlit sky carrying a small letter.

That night, if anyone had followed said owl, they would have seen her carry said letter to a young man relaxing with his family and his pet snake.

That night, if anyone was wondering, the lives of Harry and Charlus Potter, as well as those closest to them, were changed drastically by just a few short sentences:

**Harry,**

**I don't know how – but Mum and Dad found you. I'm guessing they plan on bringing you back, but I don't know much else. It'll probably be soon.**

**Please be careful.**

* * *

A/N

And we've caught up to the Prologue!

Whew. Wow. Longest chapter yet. So sorry for the long wait!

There was a lot of explanation in this chapter as to how Avalon's education system is run. I tried to make it clear enough without having a really long and boring paragraph simply stating how it works. But as a result, it may have been a little confusing. I thought their conversations gave away all the necessary details to understand the system, but then again, I invented it, so of course I understood it. I completely understand if you got a little lost – I'm not sure if I explained it very well – especially the design of the tattoos. I'm afraid I didn't really do them justice. I have this great picture in my head that I am having a really hard time putting into words.

There will be more explanations and (hopefully) more clarification in further chapters, but if you have any questions at this point in time feel free to ask me in a review or PM me. I'll do my best to answer (given that it doesn't give away any plot secrets).

Thanks for reading! I look forward to reading everyone's feedback! =)

~Lilah


End file.
